Reflection
by butterflyXD
Summary: And now I was damned to eternal existence. An eternal nuisance. Would anyone still be there? or would I be alone forever? "I love you no matter what Bells." Jacob's sticking with Bella to the end, and nothing can pull him away.. But what about Edward? J/B
1. Change

**Okay, This is my first Twilight story, so please be brutal!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!**

**---Special Thanks to MissJackieMac!!**

_**Summary: And now I was doomed to eternal existence. An eternal nuisance. Would anyone still be there? or would I be alone forever? "I love you no matter what Bells."**_

--

_**Chapter 1:** Change_

--

**Bella's POV**

Anotherday had gone by. Another day had gone by and I was still holding on to him. I missed Edward, and as much as I knew I shouldn't, I still loved him. It didnt hurt so badly to say his name now, but that doesn't mean I can sleep after. Sighing, I rolled over in bed, tossing the covers off of my pale body. I felt the weakness creeping up on me. I needed to see Jacob. I sat up and looked at my window. I remember the first time Jacob came through my window. He had me play the guessing game from _hell_ to figure out what he was.

I stood on shaky legs and looked at the glowing green numbers of the clock, 6:57am. That was a reasonable enough time to get up, right? I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Something in my reflection had changed. And I dont mean the fact that my hair was a haystack, or that my skin was extremely pale in the morning. My eyes didn't look as dead as I felt. Maybe it was the adrenaline I could still feel in my veins after my latest nightmare. I brushed my teeth, and washed my face before taming the beast that was my hair.

_I was in the clearing. Our clearing. The clearing where it all began. This was the place where He and I confessed our love for eachother._

_"Bella." I heard his honey sweet voice behind me. Turning, I could only stare at his beautiful face as the hole in my chest devoured me. "I'm sorry Bella. I don't want you." He said, and I fell to my knees in a heap._

_"Why?" I asked him, as my eyes began to sting with the tears that blured my vision. "Why dont you love me anymore?"_

_"I don't want you," He repeated, I rubbed my eyes to see him again, but standing before me, was not the man that I loved, It was the man that had wanted me dead. It was James._

_"I want your blood." He hissed. I felt the panic clear on my face as he ran towards me and I felt his teeth on my neck before I saw it---_

After that, I awoke to my own screams.

I decided to skip breakfast. I wasn't hungry, but I wrote Charlie a note, letting him know where I was.

_Dad,_

_I'm going to Jake's, I'll be back later, dont wait up for me._

_Love, Bella._

As usual, It was cloudy outside, but at least it wasn't raining. I hopped into my rusty red truck, and headed down to La Push.

When I got there, Billy was out on the porch. I stepped out of my truck and walked over to greet him.

"Hey Billy, is Jake in?" I asked. La Push had become my second home, it was the one place where I was free of reliving and of the memories from my old life. My life with the Cullens.

"Sorry Bella, Jake's out on some wolf business. They caught the scent of a vampire out at the beach. Swam right on in, and ran out to the forest." As Billy explained this to me, I couldn't help but feel fear for Jacob. He was warm, and soft, and ... _Breakable_, the way I saw it. I didn't want him fighting any vampires.

"O-Oh. Well uhm, I'll come back later then." I tripped over my words a bit, still anxious.

"You don't have to leave Bella, you're welcome to stay for awhile if you'd like." As much as I wanted to stay for awhile, I didn't want to have an emotional breakdown in front of Billy if my worrying got to be too much.

"Thank you, Billy, but I should probably catch up on my home work." I lied, hoping he couldn't see through it. He smiled and nodded. What the heck did that mean? Sighing, I turned and headed back to my truck. What could I do to occupy my time now?

The answer came to me then, I would go hike. Wait, no, I couldn't do that. I'd break my face falling off a cliff or something. Plus, Billy said there was a vampire loose somewhere.  
It wasn't in my best intrests to go hiking at the moment. I wouldn't want a re-run of what happened with Laurent. Speaking of Laurent... Victoria was still out there somewhere...

I pulled up into the driveway, Dad's police cruiser was gone, so I suspect he went to work. I went inside to grab a blanket and a few books before setting the blanket down outside.  
A few hours had pasted, and I was starting to get bored. Sitting in my backyard reading, wasn't the most fun in the world... Looking up at the forest surrounding me, I saw something move. Against my better judgement, I got up, and walked into the forest.

**Jacob's POV**

Here I was, In wolf form, out running all my brothers... and sister...

_Oh stop boasting!_ Embry complained.

_Yeah, We all know I could lap you twice if I wanted to!_ Leah defended. And she could have been right. Leah was pretty fast.

_Shut up!_ Sam ordered.

_Yeah! We got some Leeches to hunt!_ Quil thought. Quil had the most fun hunting them. I don't know why.. Its sort of creepy..

_Hey! Keep your thoughts to yourself! _Quil protested.

_No one told you to listen!_ I retorted.

_Yeah, Plus, I sorta agree that, you're weird man, no offense._ Paul laughed

_Same here!_ Jared and Seth agreed. I feel Sam's silent laughter.

_So how many bloodsuckers are we after?_ I asked.

_Two. One came out of the beach, and the other is somewhere else, I think they split up or something._ Sam thought. I hope neither of them were anywhere near Bella. Knowing her, she's probably the only one in Forks that could get herself into that much trouble...

_Worried about your girlfriend, Jake?_ Leah teased.

_Shut up.._ I thought absently. I was thinking of the first time I saw her as a wolf. It was in the meadow... With that other vampire... That was when I...

_You **WHAT**?!_ Embry and Quil thought at the same time.

_Why didnt you tell us?!_ Paul asked.

_Did you tell her?_Seth wondered. Uhhh No, I didn't actually tell her now that I thought about it...

_Jeez, you're an idiot._ Leah sighed. Jared was surprised. So was Sam. Their minds were blank with it. I ignored them best I could as I charged forward. I could see it now, the vampire. It was the red head that had Bella so spooked. Victoria. It wasn't long before I caught up with her, and Leah got there just in time to help me tear her up while we waited to the others to get there and start the fire. It felt good to get rid of Bella's worries for her. And as for this vampire business... One down, one to go.

**Bella's POV**

I knew what I was doing was stupid, but the possibility, the danger, none of that registered inside of my head, I just kept following the movement I saw, until I found it. Found _him_. He was young. I could see that. He seemed about 15. Pale white skin, black hair and red eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans a tight grey tee shirt, and black adios. Quite modern for a vampire. He was watching me. I knew that. I should be afraid. I knew that. He was no vegetarian. I knew that, too.

"Isabella Swan." He spoke. His voice was gental, apologetic, but what did he have to be sorry for? Nothing... _Yet_.

"Who are you?" I asked, "How do you know me?"

"Call me Chandler." He told me, smiling politely. He was strange. He was polite, not scary, no _malice_, he wasn't... _Hunting_ me.

"Chandler," I amended, "Why are you here? How do you know who I am?" He seemed nervous as he shifted his weight.

"I... I know you because Victoria had me dig up your information and find you. She's threatening my family. She'll kill my sister and both of our mates." The way he looked at me was familiar... Not wanting to be a monster... Like a Cullen.

"What does she want from you?" I asked wearily.

"She wants me... To kill you." **(I was gonna stop here, but even I'm on edge, so I'll keep goin! :D)**

A gasp escaped my lips as he took the few steps needed to get to me. I was frozen. I couldn't move, It was an odd sensation, like being numb.

"I'm sorry, Its my gift, you cant escape from me. I'm so sorry, Isabella Swan." He said. And with the look on his face, I believed him. If it was possible for his dead body to cry, he would be bawling.

"Chandler, call me Bella." I don't know what on earth possessed me to be informal with the being that wanted to kill me, but something in his expression was so needing, as if he was asking for my permission, my permission to kill me. He put one hand on my shoulder, and he raised the other, as if to stab me with his arm. And I braced myself. Ready for death to free me.

"Bella," He lowered his arm, but kept his hold on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I cant. I believe I am taken with you."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He wont kill me? What about his family? Victoria? He must have seen it on my face.

"I would rather hope we could be friends. I don't like harming humans. My eyes weren't always this color. They were..."

"Golden." I finished, with a half smile. He nodded. "You should hurry and get out of here before the wolves get you. I would have hoped we could be friends too, Chandler."

"Bella, I want... to change you." My smile vanished. I wanted to help Chandler, I really did, but could I do it? Could I live a live of eternal solitude? I could move my legs again, but I could not bring myself to actually move as Chandler got closer to me... I had to think, I needed to think... Could I do it?

_**---Time's up---**_

I felt his teeth puncture the flesh where my neck met my shoulder. and then his cold tongue ran over it, sealing it shut.

"Bella, I know the pain is coming soon, and I should be running, but, do you want me to stay with you until its over, or, however long I can be here?" He asked. He looked anxious. There were black spots, clouding my vision. I knew he had been in Forks long enough for the wolves to pick up on his scent. And he knew it too, but he still offered his life, for taking mine. He was selfless. But his family needed him.

"Your family.." The pain started in my neck, and I let out a blood curdling scream, "RUN! GET AWAY!" I yelled, between screams. He nodded, held my hand and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I hope we meet again one day, on better terms." All I could do was intwine our fingers and nod a little before telling him to get outta here. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. And I slipped out of consciousness. But I could still feel it. The pain was excruciating. I couldn't take anymore, I unclenched my teeth and unleashed my screams.

**Jacob's POV**

We had to go back to where we started to pick up the other bloodsucker's stench this one wasn't as fresh. Leah was ahead of me, and looking through her mind, I could see that it had gone to Forks. My heart dropped.

_Leah, you don't think that..._ My thoughts trailed off into nothing but panic.

_What?_ She responded.

_What is is Jacob?_ Sam asked. I tried to concentrate.

_You don't think that since the red head was after Bella--_ My thoughts were cut off by a agonized, blood curdling scream. I know that voice anywhere.

_BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!_

We all raced to her, and when we finally found her, her eyes were opened with a horror struck expression, while her unseeing eyes opened and closer, she squirming in sheer pain, as if she'd been set on fire! I was subconsciously aware of Sam's voice in my head.

_She's been bitten._

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how long It's been since Chandler bit me. But at some point I had stopped screaming. The pain had in no way stopped, or lessened, but I could think around it. I could think of Chandler, and hope he's safe with his family. I could remember his face clearer, the hope and sorrow in his eyes. I knew that no matter how much of an bad thing this is, I could never bring myself to hate Chandler. I know that in changing me, he chose not to end my life, like Victoria wanted. I know he meant well. I wondered about how I would deal with Charlie.

Maybe someday... I could see him again. I could run away. And then come back some day. He would wonder why I looked this way. I could say I got very very sick. An illness that changed my eye color? There has to be some kind of illness like that, a fever maybe? I'm already pale, if I'm paler than I was before, it could be assumed that it happened over time. Yes, one day, when its safe. I would come back.

And Renee.. I could always make her come up to see me, and never go down to Florida. That could work, right? And Jake. _Aw, Jacob_, I know he would hate me. I have become his natural enemy, and so, he would most likely be okay with my absence. The pain started to dim. It faded from my fingertips and toes, working its way up. And I knew, either I was dying... _again._ Or, I was waking up.

-----

_**Okay! That's chapter one! Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review!**_

**_Push this here!!_**


	2. Run Away

Well, I was completely, and utterly bored. So, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!

Summary: And now I was doomed to eternal existence. An eternal nuisance. Would anyone still be there? or would I be alone forever? "I love you no matter what Bells."

---

_**Chapter 2**: Run Away_

--

_The pain started to dim. It faded from my fingertips and toes, working its way up. And I knew, either I was dying... again. Or, I was waking up._

--

**Bella's POV**

I could hear voices. As long as I was burning, I had heard nothing, but now, it was like someone turning up the volume on a radio. But it was so much clearer, more define. I could pick out several voices that I knew by heart. Sam, Billy... Jacob.

"Today is her third day. She should be waking up any minute now." Billy's voice rang, it was aged with stress.

"What should we do with her? She cant be around the locals." Sam said.

"Bells? Bells, honey, can you hear me?" Jacob's voice was enough to wake me from my spell. My eyes flew oped quickly, and all was still and quiet. I could see. I could see _everything_.

I could see the paint that was chipping off of the corner wall, the dust in the air, the colors that had no names. _**Everything**_. I wanted to sit up, and the moment I considered it, it was done, lightning fast, my eyes were darting everywhere. From Billy's grave face, to Sam's watchful, careful, and weary face, to Jacobs face. His face was anxious, worried. And yet, he had that expression that I loved, when he smiled, it was _My_ Jacob's smile. My eyes flickered back to Sam's face, I tilted my head to the side, and he narrowed his eyes, as if he were expecting something. I heard a loud growl coming from someone, it took me only a second to realize that that God awful noise was coming from _me_!

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed. The sudden noise noise startled me, and I found myself against the wall in a defensive, yet agressive crouch, growls ripping from my chest.

"Easy now Jacob, don't startle her." Billy warned. My eyes turned to Jacob, and he was taking slow steps towards me. I could smell him, it was a woodsy musk, and something else, he smelled like a.. Like a _Dog_!

I scrunched my nose up, the smell was strange. There was something else in his scent. It was warm, pulsing... It was his blood. I felt a familiar burning, and my hands flew to my neck.

"Jacob stop!" Sam yelled, he must have noticed the thirst in my eyes. I had to get away, I didn't want to eat Jacob! I could hear cars outside, and I could smell grass. I turned my head to the left, and sure enough, the window was open. Sam noticed my distraction, but before he could stop me, I was gone.

I took off running, I looked down, and noticed the change of my clothes. They smelled of apples and water lilies. I was wearing Emily's dress. When I looked up, to concentrate on where I was going, I noticed that some one was watching me. I knew her smell, heck, I was wearing her dress! It was Emily. I stopped running and closed my eyes. I could hear her approach me. I swallowed the venom in my mouth, willing myself to ignore my thirst.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes and heard her gasp. She was frozen in place. I took in a breath to speak, and felt the flames burn my throat. I must look like charcoal. That sure is what I felt like. The burning left me in crisps, it must have! My hands flew back to my throat, and I held my breath. No. Not Emily, I had to run, I had to get away from here!

"Emily!!!" I turned and saw Sam's tortured expression. And I knew why. I was _untrained._ I was a monster who could kill her. And so I ran into the forest.

**Jacob's POV**

I had been waiting for Bella to wake up. She looked calmer than she was two days ago. She was still burning, I know that, but this was killing me. Her pain, was killing me. I knew that even if she became my mortal enemy, I would love her. She was my imprintee. I had imprinted on her that day in the clearing, I would follow her to hell and back again, to the edge of the earth, off a cliff, I'd follow her anywhere. I love her.

Sam had agreed that we would not harm her. He wouldn't hurt me that way. But I took an oath, I would look after Bella, and help her to become... I supose she would be like those other bloodsuckers.. The Cullens. I would help her to not harm humans. My dad had said she would be waking soon. And awaken she did. At first she just laid there, her eyes darting everywhere fast as bullets. They were not the eyes I had grown used to, these were red, and piercing, like they were looking straight through you. But Bells already did that.

And then she sat up, also lightning fast. I don't think she realized she was moving that fast. Her eyes searched our faces and then she started growling at Sam. Well, I growl at Sam too, so maybe its a natural reaction to Sam. I was so happy that Bella was a wake, that I yelled her name. I wanted to hug her! I know she was so different from the Bella I knew, the human Bella, but I still loved her, ice skin, red eyes and all. She crouched in front of the wall and began snarling at me. _Oops_.

"Easy now Jacob," My father warned, this must be hard on him, Bells is family, "Don't startle her." He was right. Bella might attack me by instinct. I raised my hands like you do for cops, to show that you don't mean harm, and step towards her. She scrunched up her nose like she smelt something, and then clenched her teeth, and wrapped her hands around her throat.

"Jacob _**stop**_!" Sam yelled, I froze on the spot, and before I knew it, Bella was jumping out of the window, and taking off.

"Catch her!" Dad yelled. Sam and I took off out of the window and followed Bella. She was standing in front of Emily, I looked at Sam, and the fear was clear in his eyes.

"Emily!!!" He yelled out to her, Bella and Emily both looked at us, Emily was shocked beyond words, and Bella's face... She looked miserable. She looked as though someone had just kicked her puppy, and then beat it with a bat... and then hit it with a car... And _then_ came back in reverse. Before I could reach her, she ran into the forest.

"Sam! Let me handle this!" I yelled over my shoulder. I didn't have to ask twice, he was holding his Emily.

**  
Bella's POV**

I was in the forest looking at my reflection in a pond. I was pale, and beautiful... But I was also terrifying, even to my own eyes. The old Bella was still in there, I could see it in my facial expression, the way I shift my eyebrows into my emotion, my top lip was a little off balance with my lower lip. I was still me. But the eyes, they were scary, they were blood red. I frowned unhappily at my reflection and splashed my hand through the water, marring my image.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and on instinct, I turned into a crouch, snarling at my intruder.

"It's just me Bella!" Jacob said, raising his hands. I stood back up, but I felt a pain in my chest. I had almost hurt Jake. I needed him, but how would I be around him now? When I could have hurt him?

"I'm so sorry Jake." I whispered. I turned to run again, but I felt his arms constrict around my waist. His warmth had always felt good on my skin, but now, it felt amazing. It was weird of course, considering how cold I am, but it felt good, like a hot bath after rolling in snow. I smirked a little when he winced.

"You're freezing Bells," He tightend his hold on me, but now if didnt feel like he was restraining me, it felt like he was holding me. It felt _right_.

"Then why don't you let go?" I murmured, knowing he had heard me. I turned in his arms so that we could see eachother.

"Because, I vouched for you Bells. You're my responsibility." He had a big grin on his face. I smiled at him. He had vouched for me. Vouched that I could be more that a killer. I could be better.

"You'd vouch for a monster?"

"I'd vouched for a _friend_." He corrected me. I beamed at him, wrapping my still small arms around him. I could feel the blood pulsing, and I knew I had to step away from him, and so I did. He frowned at me, much to my amusement. I was happy that he still saw me as his friend, and not a _bloodsucker_, as he puts it. But still, that's what's I was, and that's what I had to do to keep from eating him.

"Jacob, I need to hunt." He squared his shoulders, standing properly, and looked down at me.

"I'm coming with you."

---

Jacob and I ran deeper into the forest, away from the trail looking for some kind of animal I could eat. His wolf form was kind of cute. I've always wanted a dog... Soon I picked up on a smell, it was similar to Jake's, but different at the same time. I sped up in the direction I smelt it coming from. I discovered that speed was wonderful. I loved it! I felt so light, I loved the breeze, the earthy smells, the noise of all the smaller creatures in the forest. It was all amazing.

I wondered about my voice, it was like bells. Surely people would notice the difference.. What would I say then?

There, I'd found the smell. I gave into my instincts and tackled my pray, it roared deafeningly. It was a mountain lion. This should have reopened old wounds, but I found that with my new body, came a new perspective of how I felt about Edward. I could not love someone who could not love me. I could not love someone who would not love me for _me_, and not fear the fragileness of my body, someone who could not love me as an equal, human or not, someone overprotective, someone who hovers, someone who lies, someone untrustworthy, someone who cruelly _pretends_ to love you.. Someone like Edward.

The lion clawed at me, but I didnt feel it, it was as if it were lightly brushing its paw against my face, my shoulder, my stomach. I snapped it's neck, it didnt need to feel this. I looked behind me to Jake, he was eating his kill. I didnt know he ate animals. I mean, since he can change back to human, and eat normal food, but now that I think on it, right now, he's a wolf. A carnivorous wolf. I turned back to my mountain lion and bit down into its neck. The blood was rich and soothing to the burning of my throat. I drank until there was no more, the blood flowed throughout my body, offering temporary heat to my skin. It felt good.

"You done Bells?" Jacob asked. Hearing his human voice startled me, I turned to him. He was shirtless of course, wearing his cut off jeans.

"Uh, yeah," I felt better now, but just to be safe... "Lets hunt a bit more.. I'd feel better if I was full." His face looked understanding of my fears. We hunted for a few more hours. I had caught two elk, they tasted... different than the mountain lion, not as satisfying. Jacob insisted on catching me something better, he had me wait in a tree for him to come back, and when he did, he was carrying a grizzly bear over his shoulder.

"How's this?" He asked. I couldn't contain my gasp, I could see his grin spread ear to ear.

"Amazing Jake!" I jumped flawlessly down from the tree, another thing I loved, balance. I was no longer clumsy, in fact, I was quite graceful. I ran to him, and kissed him on the cheek. I could see that my compliment and kiss was going to his head.

"Sure, sure." He seemd a little too smug to my comfort.

"Hey, hey, don't go getting a big head okay?" I warned. He laughed at me and sat down while I drank from the grizzly, it was pretty darn good too! Rivaling the mountain lion! When I was done I saw Jake looking at my dress and laughing, I looked down to see what was so funny. It would seem that while my meals didn't harm me, they were harming my dress. My once red, above the knee, with elbow length sleeves dress, was now revealing my stomach with claw cuts and only had one sleeve. And to top it all off, there was blood on my arms. I rubbed the corner of my mouth and there was blood there too. Well, at least I don't have to worry about shoes, since I was bear footed.

"Freaky Bells." Jake laughed, I laughed too, I probably looked like one of the monsters you see in movies!

Walking back to La Push was a little awkward... Jacob seemed to have something on his mind but wouldn't speak. He opened his mouth a few times, then closed it back. It was really starting to bother me, normally Jake told me everything. There was no reason to keep secrets from me. We're best friends.

"Spit it out Jake." I told him, stoping. He stopped too and turned to me.

"Spit what out?" He asked, trying to look innocent.

"Oh come on! You've been choking on your thoughts for the past ten minutes! Whats the matter?" Jacob sighed and took one of my hands, in both of his large ones.

"Okay, you win.. Just don't get mad, kay?" He whispered. I nodded for him to continue.

"Werewolves do something, called imprinting. Its like finding your soulmate in a person. Its completely involuntary, but when you see that person for the first time, its like nothing else matters besides that person, you're completely dedicated to her, and you love her more than anything else in the world. You cant even be away from her for that long with out going half way crazy," Jacob seemed to get more and more into the description the more he talked, giving himself away, "And even if--"

"Wait, are you saying.. You imprinted on someone?" I asked. Would that be bad for us? Would he no longer stick around with me?

"Yes... Bella, I.. I imprinted on you."

I wasn't sure if vampires could go into shock.. But if they could, I'm sure this is what it feels like... "Me? But.. How, I mean, I'm- you.. We,.. _Huh_?" I couldn't put my words together right. Jake looked down at my hand, which he was still holding.

"I imprinted on you Bells. Are you very angry with me?" He seemed so nervous.. I gentally pulled my hand away from him, and stepped closer to him so that I could hug him properly.

"Jacob," I started when we released eachother, "How? I mean, technically we're mortal enemies..."

"Bells, weren't you listening? It happens when I see you the first time as a wolf." My eyes widened as I took in what he was saying.

"You mean you imprinted on me in the clearing with Laurent and didn't think it was something I should know?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

"Well, how would you tell someone that?" He retorted. Well he had a point.. What would he say? _'Hey there Bella, hows the weather? Oh, did I mention I'm a giant wolf and you're my soulmate?'_ Nah.. Hey.. Wait a second...

"Hold on a sec, are you telling me that we're soulmates?" I asked him. He looked down at me with wide earnest eyes.

"Bells, honey, in all honesty, yes, but that's not completely what imprinting is, I'm not just your soulmate, I'm whatever you need, your lover, friend, brother, teacher, father, heck maybe even _mother_!" He said grinning that contagious grin, making me grin too. I reached out and held his hand.

"You're my best friend Jacob." I whispered, standing on my toes for a moment to kiss his cheek. He smiled in response.

"Then that's what I'll be."

------

Walking back into Billy's house was really... really awkward. Quil, Embry, Leah, Sam, Jared, and Paul were there. And as if having them there wasn't bad enough, Emily and Billy were there. Yeah, its a good thing I had that extra Grizzly bear. Paul, Jared, and of course Sam looked weary of me. I expected that, so I tried to ignore it. Leah looked perplexed. As if she felt bad for me, and wanted to slap me at the same time. Emily looked timid, as if she was concerned and wanted to say something, but didn't want to bring it up.

Billy offered me a small smile, as if to say, _'you're still family'_, and I responded with my own smile, hoping it was reassuring. But the last thing I expected was Embry and Quil to come up to me and smile.

"Hey there vampire girl!" Embry laughed huging me, and Quil kissed my cheek. I think I was in that shock mode again, because they laughed at me again. Leah was talking with Paul and Jared while Sam and Emily conversed. Jacob let go of my hand to go over to his dad. I get it.. They were trying to pretend everything was okay.

"So Bella, come on, tell us how much you're keepin' down!" Quil said.

"Huh?" That was a confusing question.. Or maybe all the shock is just making me stupid.

"How much did you eat? Err _drink_, I suppose?" Embry clarified. With that statement, all eyes were on me again. If I was still able to blush, I'm sure I would have been lit up like Christmas lights.

"Oh, um, I had two full grown elk, and a mountain lion." I told them. Quil and Embry looked at eachother and grinned.

"Hey! Dont forget! I caught you a full grown grizzly bear!" Jake added. We talked about how hunting went for about ten minutes before talking about what I missed out on while I was burning. We even talked about the burning part for awhile.

"So, does anyone know how long my eyes are going to be this color?" I asked.

"I've heard that when you drink animal blood, over time, they change into gold, I believe it takes about five months, maybe more." Billy spoke.

"Bella," Emily started, "What happened to my dress?" She asked.

"Oh.. Uhm..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Haha, Bella trashed it while wrestling the mountain lion." Jake said for me. "She likes to _play_ with her food." With that comment, I smacked him upside the head. Everyone laughed for a bit.

"Wait, what does Charlie think I've been doing these past few days?!" I asked, starting to panic. Leah smirked at me.

"We told him you were with me and Emily, and a few other non existing girls in Seattle for a slumber party." She explained. Oh, well, that makes sense. I should call him, all the same.

"Billy, can I use your phone?"

-----

I would be going home to Charlie in a little while. Jacob was coming with me to make sure I could handle it. I couldn't stay here, I had to leave. But to where? The drive home was a silent one. Neither of us knew what to say, Jake held my hand, rubbing circles with his thumb trying to comfort me. I had to wear sun glasses while in the house, and I had to be aware of my strenght, no crushing tables while cleaning..

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to see Sam."

"Why?"

"Because..." How would I tell him? There's no easy way to say it.. "I'm running away." Jacob turned to look at me, I looked at him too, not needing to concentrate on the road much.

"Oh.." I could see the conflict in his eyes. I wanted Jacob to come with me, but there's no way I could ask him to leave his dad behind like that, to leave his pack behind.

"Bella, I'm coming with you." He said, determined.

"You need to stay with your family." I argued.

"I'm coming with you." He repeated.

"Alright, fine." He wins this time...

----

Alright, That's chapter two, let me know if you liked it, hated it, want me to do something different, whatever! Review!

**_Push this here!!_**


	3. Fire and Ice

**Okay! Here's another Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3:** Fire and Ice_

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived at the house, Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive way, and I could hear the baseball game on, along with the smell of pizza. The smell that was once delicious to my nose, was now revolting. I felt like puking just smelling it; I put my sun glasses on to hide my now ruby eyes.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, squeezing my hand. I squeezed back.

"Yeah, It just.. It smells really bad in there. Almost as bad as you, Jake." I joked. He made a show of being hurt.

"Aw, that really hurt Bells," He laughed, "I really smell?"

"Like a dog," I grinned, "Don't worry, Jake, all the werewolves smell funny, I'm getting pretty used to it though, since you're stalking me."

"Stalking you am I? I'll have you know that you don't smell too good either." He joked.

"Really, now?"

"Yep, you smell really sweet, _too_ sweet, and icy. Don't worry though Bells, if it helps, you still smell kinda floral, and I'm getting used to it, too." All though he was joking, it brought up a whole new round of questions.

"Jake, you still see me as Bella, right? Even though I'm cold, and hard, and smelly, and not so clumsy?" I parked the truck and turned in my seat to face him.

"Bella, even if I've imprinted on you, and you're a vampire, you're always Bella to me. Now, you're just more durable, and I wont have to worry about you falling off of cliffs or breaking bones. And you're not hard," He took my arm and ran a line up and down my arm with his warm finger, it gave me shivers. It was just like touching a normal person, but he was much, much warmer.

"And even if you're cold, I'm always warm, so if feels pretty good on my skin." He pressed his hand against my cheek, and I put my hand over his, holding it there, the sensation of his warmth was so much different now that I was so cold.

"And the smell?" I asked. He leaned in, so that our noses were touching. The burning in my throat wasn't so bad, I could tolerate this.

"Like I said, I'm getting used to it." Jake smiled, and I smiled too as he kissed my forehead.

"So you really cant eat?" Jake asked as we stepped out of the truck.

"Nah, I think I'd have to puke it back up later. My body wont tolerate it anymore."

"Oh... Gross." Jake came to stand by me, at the driver's side.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, more for me!" I had to laugh at that, Jake's a walking stomach.

"Just come on!" I yelled, jogging at a human pace up to the door. Just as I reached the door, Charlie opened it. The smell of his blood almost knocked me backwards, I clenched my teeth,  
trying to think about something else as he hugged me. I kept breathing, trying to get used to the burning in my throat. If I could handle this, it would be possible for me to see him again someday.

"Hey kids!" He greeted.

"Hey Charlie." Jacob said, grinning. He spared a glance at me, I nodded, and he smiled.

"Hi dad." He looked at me funny.

"You're a bit cold, hun, you sound off, too. You feelin' okay?" He asked me.

"I feel fine, dad." I smiled at him, hoping he didn't see through me. The smell wasn't so bad now that I had been breathing it in so much, I was getting used to it, and the burning in my throat lessened a little. I swallowed back the venom in my mouth and walked inside.

"You sure? You're a little bit pale there, Bells."

"I don't see it." Jacob defended. Charlie gave me a weary glance, before shrugging.

"Alright then, you guys can have some pizza, I ordered three boxes." That was all Charlie had to say to make Jake's day. He sat down on the sofa and helped himself to a slice.

"Thanks Charlie." He said through his full mouth. I adjusted my sun glasses and made my way to the staircase.

"Your not gonna eat Bells?" Dang it Charlie....

"Uh, no, I'm not hungry." I said nervously.

"Oh come on, it'll give me some peace of mind if I know you ate diner." I turned around, Charlie looked at me wearily, and concerned, while Jake looked at me with wide eyes as I lifted a slice of the pizza. It was hot, I looked at Jake, he was still watching me, and Charlie was watching the game. I took a big bite of the pizza and chewed, it didn't taste like I thought it would, it was _slimy_, and _wet_, and _gross_, and it tasted _**horrible**_! I swallowed and winced as it slid down my throat. **_Yuck_**.

Jacob was holding a bottle of water that was almost to his lips so he could drink it. I snatched to bottle away from him and chugged half of it down. I coughed a little in response to the taste. It didn't bring the relief it once brought, though it wasn't as bad as the pizza, it sure as hell wasn't any better. Jake gave me a _'That's what you get for stealing my water'_ look and snatched his water back.

"Hey, Bells, whats with the glasses?" Charlie asked. Oh.. _Crap_. Charlie was being very observant today.

"Uhm... I like them." I answered lamely. The rest of the night went great. Charlie went to bed early, after asking me about my time in Seattle, leaving me and Jake alone for awhile.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I'll be fine." I walked upstairs without a sound, and even though Jake was just as silent, I could feel his heat following behind me. I made my way to the bathroom and willed my body to rid itself of the human food it was now holding. I heard Jake groan in discomfort by the door.

"Get outta here, Jake, you don't need to see this." I said, hoping he'd take my advice.

"No way, Bells," I heard him say. He crouched down behind me and held my hair, "I promised to take care of you."

Jake sat dutifully behind me, holding my hair back as I got rid of the pizza and water in my stomach. When I was finally finished, I washed my face, and rinsed my mouth out. Jake was watching me wearily, as if expecting my to start hurling again.

"I'm fine, I promise." I told him. He seemed to relax a little.

"You want me to stay?" He asked. The idea of Jake in my room was weird now. Maybe it had something to do with how he'd be the only one asleep.

"You can if you want to."

---

Me and Jake sat on my bed facing eachother. He was looking around at my room, and I was sitting Indian style, breathing in my human smell. Even my own scent burnt my throat. I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and took my sun glasses off.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jake asked, turning back to me.

"About what?"

"Running." Oh, that...

"Well, we can go see your dad first, and then see Sam?" If we went to Billy first, Jake could have his time with him, and then we could talk to Sam. But if its his last time with Billy, I don't want to be there, in the way.

"Okay, then--"

"I changed my mind. You go see Billy and I'll go to Sam by myself, and then, when you're finished you can meet up with me at Sam's house." When I was finished explaining my idea, he was giving me a suspicious look. He was tense and nervous, scared almost.

"I wont run off without you Jake, I promise." He let out a gust of air, and held my hand.

"Alright Bells." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. His sudden contact relaxed me, when he touched me, I felt better. As if the skies had brightened and the sun was shining. Jake was like the sun: Bright, and warm. He was definitely in love with me, but could I love him back? I was getting better thanks to him, I was healing. I had my new perspective, and it was now posible to be happy again. I was forever two years older than him, and if he never stopped phasing, he'd be forever 16. If _he_ was the one two years older than me, it wouldn't matter to me, so why should it matter if _I_ was the older one? I could grow to love Jake.

"Thanks, Jake. I needed that."

"Anytime." He grinned at me, and I knew he meant that. "So what's the plan?"

"Uhm, I was thinking about going to Alaska." I told him.

"_Alaska_?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, its far away, and there's not much sun." I explained. He mouthed _'Ohhh.'_

"Okay, so lets get our stuff together now, so we're ready to leave tomorrow." He suggested.

"Tomorrow? That's so soon!"

"Well, unless you want to explain this stuff to Charlie..." Ugh, he had a point..

"Okay, um, you go home, pack your stuff, I'll get my stuff together here." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back later." He turned to the window, and I moved to kiss his cheek, but he turned unexpectedly, causing me to kiss his lips. His eyes were wide, as he looked at my shocked face.

"Uhhh.. I'll see you late, Jake." I squeaked out. He nodded, still unable to speak before he jumped out of the window. I stood in my room. I kissed Jacob Black... I kissed Jacob Black!! I floated around my room, only half paying attention. I had kissed my best friend by accident, and yet, it was the best thing I've ever experienced in my life. I gathered my clothes into a big duffel bag. I got all the money I'd been saving, everything important: passport, ID, driver's license. I sat back on my bed and looked at my clock. It had only been five minutes since Jake left. Speed. Is. Amazing.

I let my thoughts drift, I thought about Alice. Her gift of the future, Jasper's gift of emotions, Edward's gift of reading other's minds. maybe I had a gift too? I thought about how he could never _'hear'_ me. Maybe that was it? Like a protective shield? I closed my eyes and focused on my mind. I could feel a pulsing, like a mushroom cloud, thin as paper running over my skin, stretchy like elastic, and _strong_. I focused on moving it, it took all of my concentration, but after ten minutes of trying, I stretched it all the way around my room, I tried to relax a little, it was getting easier, like flexing a stiff muscle. I reined it back in and took a deep breath. I was mentally exhausted. I looked over to the window, and remembered that I was waiting on Jake.

The window was closed and in all honesty, I did not want to walk over there and open it. I looked closer at the window, and thought about it opening. It inched open a little. My eyes widened. No. Way. I concentrated harder on the window, and thought of it opening wider, after five minutes of concentration, it shot open! _**YES**_!! I've got _two_ super cool gifts! I could move stuff with my mind, and provide a shield from other mental gifts! I practiced it some more, hoping it would get easier.

"Bells?" Uh oh. I was concentrating too much.

"Dad?" I turned to him. Charlie was standing in my doorway, looking at me with incredulous eyes.

"Whats wrong with your eyes?" He asked me.

"Uhm.. Contacts?" I lied. By the look on his face, I knew he would call my bluff.

"Right," He said sarcastically, "Why'd you pack up your clothes?" He asked me, "Are you leaving?"

I couldn't answer right away so I nodded. He sighed and came to sit next to me on my bed. "When?"

"Soon." I whispered when I found my voice.

"Why?" His voice cracked, and I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Because I changed, dad. I have to leave to get a better handle on myself. It's not natural, not at all. I cant stay here." I whispered.

"You mean, _you're_ not natural?" He asked looking into my red eyes.

"Right. I _promise_ I'll come back, and I'll call you often, dad, but I cant stay," I started to babble, "People would notice when my eyes change color, and when I never eat food, and when I'm not growing, and eventually that I live forever if I stay, and if--"

"Wait, your not growing?" He asked me. I shook my head and looked him in the eye. He wouldn't want me to change him would he? Would he want to live forever? He seemed to read my mind.. Or maybe my eyes gave it away?

"No way, Bells," He said, "I'm too old to live forever." He sighed and pulled me into his arms. I dont know how long we sat there, just holding eachother. And it hurt so much to be leaving my family behind, even if its only for a little while.

"I love you, dad. I promise, this isn't goodbye forever." I told him, hugging him tighter.

"I believe you Bells, you're a tough girl, I just don't want you out there by yourself."

"Dont worry Charlie," Jake's voice rang from by the window, "She wont be alone." We turned to see Jake, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, come on!" Charlie said in an exasperated tone, "Don't tell me, Jake's un-normal too! I actually liked him!" He whined.

"Wait, he knows?" Jake asked me.

"He only knows that I'm not human, and that I'm leaving."

"Oh. Well then Charlie, you should know she's in good hands." Jake said. "Or paws." He added.

"Oh God, you're basically saying that what ever you are, you're going with her?" Charlie asked. We both nodded.

"Your dad know about this?" I also wanted to know about that.

"Yes, Billy thinks its a good idea for me to tag along." Jake smirked," Hey Charlie, you'll never guess what I am." He joked.

"Wait, Jacob, you cant just..." My voice trailed off.

"Bella's right, What ever you two are I don't want to know!" Charlie spoke. Jake shrugged and said he'd wait for me outside. The sun was beginning to rise, meaning it was just about time to consult Sam. I turned back to Charlie. He was blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"Oh dad," I through my arms around him.

"You really have to leave Bells?" He hugged me close, I know he notice how hard, and cold I must have felt to him, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes, I _really_ do." He had _no_ idea..

"You take care of yourself Bells, even if you do see me for awhile, forever's a long time." Charlie may never find out what I am, but the idea of me living forever had him worried.

"Dont worry dad, it'll be forever with Jake, if he sticks around that long." Charlie pursed his lips.

"You two be careful." He warned me, I could see in his eyes that there was more behind that statement.

"Dad!!!" He laughed at me then.

"Alright you freaks, get outta here! I cant miss you if you're still here!" He laughed kissing my cheek. I felt bad for leaving Charlie that night. It was almost criminal. He couldn't cook to save his life! But.. Now that I think about it, he'd been spending alot of time with Sue since Harry died on the day of my stupid decision to jump off a cliff. Maybe he would be okay after all.

We were running all the way to Sam's, hauling our bags with us. The bag was surprisingly light, _really_ light. We were almost at the treaty line when Jake started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"Nothing... Hey, race ya to Sam's!" He laughed speeding up. He was fast, I'd give him that, but I was fast too. I pushed more strength into my feet, practically jumping. By the time we got there, he was panting. We had tied, but I felt like a winner because I hadn't tripped-- Not _once_.

"You aren't tired at all?" He asked me, when his breathing had lightened up some. "I mean, you weren't panting or anything."

"I don't know, I don't really _need_ to breath. My lungs aren't waiting for the air remember?"

"... Oh." Jake knocked on the door. I heard feet make their way to the door. Sam opened it, and I could see Emily trying to look under his arm.

"Hey Sam," Jake started, "We need to talk."

---

Jake and I sat on the sofa, across from Sam. Emily had gone back upstairs to sleep after making some tea for Sam and Jacob.

"What's wrong Jacob, Bella?" Sam asked, looking between the two of us, wearily.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam, its just that..." I trailed off, trying to put the words together in my head.

"Bella's leaving, Sam, until she has better control." Jake finished, "And I'm going with her." Sam looked surprised for a moment, before nodding.

"Does Billy know?" He asked.

"Billy thinks its a good idea for me to look after her. And he knows I cant let her leave without me." I remained silent while they talked about where we were going and all the smaller details. I felt like I was _taking _Jacob away from his friends and family. Even if he wanted to come, it was selfish. He wouldn't let me leave by myself because he'd imprinted on me, but if that wasn't the case, would everyone be okay with Jacob leaving to come with me?

"Bella," Sam addressed me, "Has everything been okay with you and Charlie?"

"I told him about it, he doesn't know all the details, or what I am, but he understands that I have to go away for awhile." I said, looking down.

"Have you discovered any... Extra stuff?" He seemed hesitant to ask.

"Yes," I started, that one word had gained both of their attention, "I believe can provide a shield against other mental gifts. I don't know how potent it is, or how long I can keep it going, but once things settle down, I plan to practice it more."

"Well, that's useful." Sam said. He was right, this could be very useful. But that wasn't the only useful thing I had.

"There's more." Once again, I had captured their interests.

"More?" Jake asked. I nodded. I looked at the table, where Sam had sat his empty tea cup and willed it to float. I concentrated on keeping it in the air, but the sound of a car outside wrecked my concentration, and I caught the cup before it could fall and break.

"I'll have to work on that.." I mumbled.

"That's an amazing talent Bella." Sam said, Jake nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly.

"We should get going Sam." Jacob said hesitantly, "Say bye to everyone for us."

"Of course." Sam nodded.

"Hey, do me a favor and punch Quil for me." Jacob said grinning. Sam broke out into a grin and stood to lead us to the door, he smiled at Jake and gave him a hug, and gave me a stiff hug. But that was okay, I knew that just being in the same room with a vampire you haven't imprinted on was hard for a werewolf.

"Take care of him, Bella." I heard Emily whisper from upstairs. I smiled and nodded to Sam before turning to leave with Jake. Jake and I ran fast, all the way across Canada, making our way to Alaska, only stopping to hunt. We had spoke a few times, but there was nothing to talk about, not really. When we reached Alaska, Jake smiled at me, and reached out to take my hand. This would be the first chapter of our new lives. We were in this together.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Push this here!**


	4. Blurring the Lines

**Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight_

**Chapter 4:** _Blurring the lines_

**Jacob's POV**

We'd been traveling to Alaska only stopping to hunt. The silence was comfortable while we ran. I couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past five days. I listened to my best friend scream for three days, when she woke up, I took her hunting, broke the news to her father, and now we're running away together. Something was different about the way she looked at me now.. And I don't mean the way she was learning not to bite my neck off. She looked at me in a softer way, the way I looked at her sometimes.

I wonder if she could ever love me, not just as the best friend, but as more. Could she ever fall in love with me? It didn't actually matter, as long as I was with her I'd always be happy. Bella stopped running and looked at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She couldn't really get hurt, or sick now, but I'd always worry about if she was alright. Immortal or not.

"Nothing," She said smiling. She held my hand and entwined our fingers, "I just want to walk from here." She was looking at me with that expression again, the soft one. We were just crossing the border when we stopped. I smiled at her and she stepped closer to me.

"Cold?" I smirked at her.

"Not at all. You?" She asked in return.

"Never," I said grinning.

"Oh right, because dogs run a higher temperature, right?" She joked. I laughed a little, she might have been right about the temperature, but I'd get her back about the dog part. Two could play at that game.

"Right, so I guess you wouldn't get cold considering you're just as cold as the ice." I laughed when her mouth dropped open. Before I could say anything else, she jumped on me. The force she used knocked us both back into the snow. I winced a bit at the coldness. I was laying on the snow, with her on top of me. She grinned at me.

"I thought you never got cold." She said sitting up so that she was sitting on my stomach. I sat up, making her slide down into my lap.

"That was mean." I complained, but I couldn't hide the smile that gave me away.

"I know." She grinned. She leaned forward, trying to look me in the eyes, and pressed herself against me in the process. My heart started beating faster. Bella had strict lines in our friendship. And it was killing me now the way she was up against me. This girl, would most likely be the death of me.

**Bella's POV**

While running with Jake, I had had lots of time to think about.. Us. I already treated Jake like a boyfriend, and we _are_ supposed to be soul mates... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being with Jake. I loved how warm he was, and right now, as I was trying to look into his eyes, his warmth was... Wow, you cant imagine how that feels. I was hoping to bug him some more, but now that I was sitting here, practically straddling him, I really just wanted to kiss him again. Our noses were touching now, and our breath was mixing in front of us. I could feel his heart beat pick up along with his breathing as I pressed even closer to him.

"You, You're b-blurring the lines, Bella." He said, stumbling over his words. The fact that I could make him do that gave me confidence. Just before our lips met, I turned my head to whisper in his ear.

"I know." I stood up and turned around taking a few steps forward. I noticed he hadn't moved so I turned back around.

"Coming, Jake?" I asked. He was still in the snow, looking at me incredulously.

"You don't play fair." He whined. I laughed a little bit as he stood up and came to stand by me.

"I know." I told him, reaching out for his hand. His met mine half way and entwined our fingers. We started walking again, lightly swinging our hands between us.

"So Jake, you never told me what happened. That day I got changed." I looked at him, to see his face.

"Oh, right, well, We were hunting Victoria," Even now, when I know he's strong and can handle himself, I still hate the thought of him against her.. "Me and Leah got there before any one else did, so we did most of the fun stuff."

"_Fun_." I scoffed.

"Yeah, _**fun**_." He said. "So next, we were sniffing out the other one."

"Did you get him?" I asked. Chandler, who gave me the strength to defend myself, the power to never be the damsel in distress.. Was he alive? With his family?

"No, he got away." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Tell me something, Bells."

"What is it?" His voice seemed hesitant.

"Was he mean? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, no, Jake, he was one of the kindest vampires I'd ever met! He-- He decided not to listen to Victoria, not to kill me, he changed me so that I'd at least be able to somewhat defend myself, he said--"

"Wait, you mean he talked to you?" Jake looked so surprised, like he had just expected Chandler to bite me and leave.

"Yeah, he, he was..." My voice trailed off as I looked ahead of us. I saw a house. A big house. It was beautiful, and reminded me of the Cullen's house: Big, with lots of glass. Jake noticed my distraction and followed my glance.

"Whoo! Civilization is **_near_**!" He cheered. I laughed as he lifted me up and swung my around in circles. Civilization meant people.. I was pretty sure I could handle it, as long as I had my Jacob with me. Wait.. _My_? Could I really call Jacob _mine_? I didn't have a claim on him, but didn't being his imprintee count? I was pretty possessive about Jacob. I didn't want anyone to hurt him. I didn't want anyone inside his head. In fact, my mushroom shield was protecting him. Molded and shaped to his skin, following his every move. He was _My_ Jacob.

"Jacob," I started, my thoughtful tone made him lower me to the ground. "I feel.. Really.. Possessive of you right now."

Jacob looked at me for a while, before smiling, "That's okay, I feel possessive of you, too." I smiled back and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"You know, Jake, I kind of feel like blurring the lines a bit more." I whispered. He eagerly leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed him back just as eager. My lips no longer shaped his like they did with Edward, they held their own against Jake. His kiss was warm and loving, just.. Amazing. I loved his arms around my waist, holding me to him. I had my hands in his soft hair, pulling him to me. And too soon, Jake pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Sorry Bells," he said grinning, "Your lungs may not be waiting for the air, but mine sure are."

I grinned at him, "Sorry." I was distracted by the sound of someone walking through the snow, maybe twenty yards away? Jacob stiffened in my arms and I could feel him growling, causing his chest to vibrate against me.

"What's the matter Jacob?" I whispered. I could smell it now. Not human... More similar to my own scent.

"Vampire." He hissed. I turned to see what he was seeing. I could see clearly what he was. Golden eyes, pale skin, black hair...

"Chandler!!" I yelled. He looked up from the pile of fire wood he was holding.

"Isabella Swan!" He said grinning. He ran over to us and took in the difference in my appearance.

"Bella," I corrected. I didn't have to look to see how confused Jake was.

"Sorry." He said, looking down. He was so bashful, it was adorable.

"Who's your friend, Bells?" Jake asked.

"Jake, this is Chandler." I told him. Chandler outstretched his hand, Jacob stiffly reached out to shake it.

"Hey." Jake greeted.

"Chandler," I started,"This is my Jacob." I looked from Chandlers smiling face, to Jacob, who was beaming at me. He was obviously happy with my new found possessiveness.

"Jacob, you're very lucky." Chandler told him. Jacob smiled and nodded his thanks.

"So, how did you meet?" Jacob asked, looking between the two of us.

"Oh... Uhm, Jake, Chandler's the one who.. He changed me." His eyes widened a little at the unexpected way we met before he turned to Chandler.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, I really have to thank you for not killing her. If Bella died.. I.. I don't know what I'd do." Jacob told him. I smiled softly at him. I really do think I'm falling for him. I've known him so long, and he knows me better than anyone without me saying anything. And I know him just as well. Jacob never gave up on me, not even when he thought I'd reject him for being a werewolf. Not even when I became his mortal enemy. I wanted to be Jacob's. I wanted Jacob to me mine. Edward's Bella had died when he left me. And now that I've been fixed, I've been reborn into Jake's Bella. I held his hand in mine, and kissed his palm. He smiled at me gently.

"Why don't you two come inside, I'm sure your Jacob is hungry. We have food inside." Chandler said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Food?" Ahhh. Chandler had said the magic word to Jake.

"Yeah, you are a human, right?"

Jake grinned at me, "Close enough." Chandler began walking towards the big glass house.

"Wait, you mean you live there? With your mate and your sister and her mate?" I asked. I remember his words. They were weaker through my human memories, not as clear.

"Well, actually, It's just me and my mate now. A few hours ago my sister finished moving out into her mate's house with him and his family." I nodded in understanding.

"How old is she?" Jake asked.

"She's the same age as me, 16." He answered.

The same age would mean.. " Are you two--"

"Twins?" He cut me off with a grin, "Yes. I'm older by two and a half minutes."

"How long have you been a vamp?" Jake asked. I elbowed him in the ribs, "Ouch!" Chandler laughed at us.

"We've been alive for almost seventy years."

"Wow." Jake and I said in unison. We walked into the large house and looked around. The inside was nothing like the ice covered lands outside. The carpets were an earthy, tan-ish brown, while the sofa and all of the furniture was a soft green.

"You have a beautiful home." I told him.

"Thank you." He said smiling, "Melody, we have guests." Seconds later, a girl about the same age as him came down the stairs. She had golden eyes and short brown hair that was shorter in the back than it was in the front.

"Hello, How are you?" She spoke. She had a beautiful voice. After introductions and pleasantries, she walked me to the kitchen where I made lunch for Jacob. Later on, Melody gave me a tour of the house. Jake and I would be sharing one of the many rooms in the house.

"Sorry about Jake, I know he smells... different than most people." I told Melody.

"Oh don't worry, I've had a pet dog before, it's not that bad."

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"Well, the first time I brought one home, I went out shopping, and when I got back, Jenna had drained him." We were sitting on her bed in she and Chandler's room, bonding, I suppose. Melody was easy to get along with. She was like Angela, but not as shy. Melody was 16, like Chandler, and just like him, she was a little bit taller than me; Just by an inch. Jake still towered over all of us..

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The next time was great. She died of old age." Melody said. I looked at the wall, and saw a picture of Chandler and another girl. She looked just like him, but with shoulder length black hair and golden eyes.

"Is that Jenna?" I asked, gesturing to the photo on the wall.

"Yes, that's her." She looked like she was about to say more, but Jake walked in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'll go see what Chay's up to." Melody patted my hand and got up to go find Chandler. She called him Chay for short, it was really cute to see them together.

"Okay, see you later Mel." I told her. She smiled at me and Jake before she left the room.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob came and sat down next to me. I stood up and took his hand, pulling him with me. I took him to our room, and sat down on the king sized bed, crawled to the middle,  
bringing my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked him. He crawled in front of me and sat down.

"I carried our stuff up here and unpacked our clothes into the dresser and wardrobe, I put your make up and stuff by the vanity mirror, and all your soap and shampoo and stuff in the bathroom." He said before taking in a breath of air. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jacob." I looked around the room, it had that whole brown and green theme that the rest of the house had, two dresser sets, a wardrobe, a vanity, and a full bathroom. The walls were the same color as all of the furniture, and our room was equipped with a stereo, desktop, and a flat screen. Nice. Since we had agreed to stay in Alaska, Mel and Chay insisted that we stay here, so they cleaned a room and let us have it.

"I already showered while you were talking to Melody, so you can go ahead and shower. I promise not to come it." He teased. I laughed and kissed his cheek before heading into the bathroom. Jake had already place the things I needed inside, including my nightwear, which consisted of a tank top, and silk shorts. He had even set out my bra and underwear.

I smiled as I set the water. Jacob Black. A sixteen year old werewolf. And also the guy I fell in love with. There, I had finally admitted it. I am in love with Jacob Black. I thought back to my human memories. The time when Edward and I discussed what it meant to be mates. Being mates implies mating.. Hey, now that I think about it.. Being a vampire means I had to die first.. Holy Crow! I died a virgin!

... Well that's embarrassing, but I was still to happy with my feelings for Jacob to care much. I heard Jake talking to Chandler downstairs..

"Hey, Chay."

"Hello, Jake. How do you like your room?"

"Its awesome," I could hear Jake's grin in his voice. It made me smile. I didnt think I could still feel so human after being changed into a vampire, but I did. I still felt butterflies in my stomach when I thought about how I'm in love with Jacob.

"I was just about to call you, Jake, in a minute, I'm calling the school to have you and Bella registered. I need to know what grade you're in." Oh right, school! That's a bonus. I want to be a smart vampire, a wise one too. And besides, what else am I going to do all day?

"Right, Bella and I are both Juniors." **(I think that's what they are..)**

"Really? You are?" Yeah, I was _pretty_ darn sure Jake _wasn't_ in the same year as me..

"Yeah, since I became a werewolf, my grades slipped a bit, so Sam had us do on-line classes. I skipped a grade." He explained. Oh, well that made sense. The water was washing away all the stress of running away. And my soap and shampoo were a bonus. It smells amazing.

"Oh, Jenna, Mel, and I skipped a grade. Since we've gone through High School so many times we get the advantage of being too smart for our year. So we skipped a grade level."

I stopped listening after that, and let the warm water take me. The steam flowed through the air, that with the warm water was heaven on earth. After awhile I had to get out. But my thoughts were drifting to Jake again. Back to the mate thing.. I wanted to.. I wanted to be Jacob's mate. That thought shocked me. I hadn't expected that, but I really did want to!

I stepped out of the shower and slid my clothes on. I cleaned some of the steam off the mirror to look at myself. Like I had said before.. I was Jake's Bella.. And.. Damn it I wanted to be his mate! I mean, I had already blurred the lines so much, that I couldn't even call him my _'just best friend'_, he was way more.. And it would seem that I wanted it to be even more, clearer.

--

I was sitting on the bed, towel drying my hair when Jake walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hey, Bella, Chandler got us registered for school. We can go tomorrow! Can you believe how fast that was?" Jake seemed excited, it was probably because he would be in the same grade as me. I was excited for that too. But, I wanted to tell Jacob about my epiphany, before I lost the confidence to just come out and say it.

"Jacob Black, I love you, I want to be your mate, and I want to be your lover." I spoke. He froze and looked at me.

"Bella?" I smashed my lips against his, and his will crumbled as he kissed me back. He broke away for a second.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded and kissed him again. Jacob never wore shirts, so when I slid my hands down his chest, I could feel his bare chest, and his heart soaring.

"Does this make me a necrophiliac?" He joked, breaking away to remove my shirt.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Jake."

That night, I lost my virginity to a werewolf. There were sparks running through me, everywhere, his warmth flooded throughout my entire body. He was mine. And I was his. Electrifying.

When the sun started to rise I knew I had to get up. I would be going to school with Jake, but.. There would be alot of other humans there. I looked up at Jacob, I was lying on his chest as he slept, he was perfection and I'd hate to just get up and leave, but I had to be prepared. I stayed a little bit longer, listening to the lullaby of his heart beat. Okay, this was the day I tested my restraint. I had been changed not even a week ago, and I would be going to school.. Well, practice makes perfect.

I got up and looked for clothes to wear to school. I quickly put them on, still high on the excitement from my night with Jake. It was perfect, even if it was the first time for both of us, we fit together like two pieces of a jig-saw puzzle. I turned to the door, and saw Mel there, giving me a knowing look.

"Have fun last night?" She whispered, looking had Jake, who was still a sleep. I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face.

"Shut up." I murmured. She smiled at me.

"Come downstairs with me, I have something for you." I followed her down the stairs. I could smell blood in the kitchen, and the burning in my throat made my thirst worsen. Melody turned towards me.

"Chay has prepared school bags for both you, and your Jacob. In your bag, I put several boxes of contact lenses in. They are colored golden, the venom in your eyes with destroy them after a few hours, so until you're eyes turn golden on their own, check them often. Later I'll stock the medicine cabinet in your bathroom with them." She told me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, this would be very, _very_ helpful.

"No problem, its a little bit annoying at first, because you can see the pattern on them, but you'll get used to it. Also, in the kitchen, there are a few bottles of bear's blood. I warmed it up for you, help yourself."

"Thanks Mel, you're amazing!" I hugged her, kissed her cheek and dashed off to the kitchen. She laughed a little and went into the living room. I heard Chay upstairs waking Jake up. I laughed when I heard him fall off the bed and scramble around looking for his clothes.

I eagerly gulped down the blood. It relieved the burning in my throat. Next I put in my contacts, I saw what Mel was talking about. I could see the filmy pattern of the contacts, but it wasnt that bad, I could see through it.

"You know Bella," I heard Chandler's voice behind me, "You are extremely tame for a newborn."

"A newborn?" I asked.

"A new vampire." He clarified.

"Oh." Is that what I am? Wait, he said I was tame! "Really? I'm tame?"

"Oh yes, normally it takes years to be at your resistance to human blood, and to seem so... Normal, human even. Older vampires even have trouble with it. You're quiet amazing, Bella." He smiled at me.

"Thank you Chay, really, that means alot to me." And it did. It meant that I really could see my family again, sooner than I thought I would.

"Hey Bells." I heard Jacob's voice from the staircase, it was still husky from sleep. From the look in his eyes, he was just as happy as I was. I smiled at him, taking in his appearance. Baggy black jeans, a gray tee shirt, and black Converse. He seemed to be looking at my clothes too. I had dug up a pair of skinny jeans, a yellow tank top and yellow Converse.

"Hi Jake." I walked over and hugged him, before giving him a peck on the lips. "Ready for school?" I asked him.

"Yep. Grab your bag, it's time to go." He smiled at me. I could feel my shield was still on him, I was so used to it being on him, it was like natural instinct to have him protected, but that wasnt all, I wanted to have Chay and Mel under my protection as well. When they came down with their bags, I looked at them and concentrated on getting my shield around them too. It wasnt as hard as it was in the beginning. In fact, it was easy as breathing now. I took in what they were wearing while I concentrated. I found it easy to think about more than one thing at once. Mel was wearing a hot pink tank top with tight black leather pants on and hot pink heels. Chay had on a black hoodie that partially hid his white tee shirt, and he had on black skinny jeans and black Converse.

"What are you doing Bella?" Mel asked me. I didn't answer, instead I kept concentrating on my shield, making sure there were no holes, no weak spots.

"I think she's putting her shield thingy around you two." Jake said. He explained my two gifts to them while I kept inspecting my shield until I was happy with it. I didnt want any weak spots. And there didn't seem to be any. They praised me for my unique gifts, and I politely said thank you as we went to Chay's car. Jake and I sat in the back while Mel took the passenger sear, and Chay drove. He had a glossy auburn orange convertable mustang. Was it just me or did all vampires like expensive cars and houses?

"Hey, Mel, Chay," I started, "I don't know if you guys know anyone who knows our secret, but if you do, and even if they're vampires as well, can you just keep it to yourselves?" I asked hoping they would listen. "My gifts, I mean."

"Of course Bella." Chay told me. Mel turned in her seat to look at me.

"Your secret's safe with me. Any particular reason for the secracy though?" She asked me.

"I just.. I only want people I trust to know.." I explained. She looked touched that I trusted her with my gift, and I smiled at her warmly. I curled up against the the warmth that is my Jacob as I looked out of the window at the scenery.

When we arrived at the school's parking lot, I stopped breathing and froze. I think I must have gone into shock again. Because there, in the parking lot, was a familiar jeep, a glossy red convertable, and a shiny, silver Volvo.

_**Review!! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it! **_

_**Push this here!**_


	5. Unexpected

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, its super duper long, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
**

_When we arived at the school's parking lot, I stopped breathing and froze. I think I must have gone into shock again. Because there, in the parking lot, was a familiar jeep, a glossy red convertable, and a shiny, silver volvo._

---------------

**_Chapter 5:_** _Unexpected_

"Bella? Bells, whats the matter?" I was subconsciously aware of Jacob's voice in my ear, and Chandler and Melody's eyes turn towards us. But at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Melody, please tell me we are the only vampires that go to this school." I whispered. I may have a new perspective of how I feel about Edward leaving me, and taking his family away as well, but that does not, in any way, mean that I want to see him. As far as I was concerned, I never wanted to see him again. _Never_. Especially not out of the blue in Alaska.

"Oh, uhm, Jenna's boyfriend and his family go here, too." Melody said. Okay, I get it now. Jasper and Alice are always going to be together, Emmett and Rosalie are also inlove so that leaves one person to be Jenna's mate. _Edward_.

"Tell me something," I started, trying to change the subject. I had gotten used to keeping a straight face while lying, as a human I sucked at it, but as a vampire... "Do you have any gifts?" I asked her. I had already seen Chandler's. His is a real physical gift, because I can't stop it. So what about Mel?

"Oh, uh, my gift..." Melody trailed off. All attention went to Mel, my plan worked. It may have been mean to put her on the spot, but I didnt want to explain why I just had a panic attack in the back seat. We stepped out of the car once Chandler parked.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She seemed to not want to say it.

"She's a mind controller." Chandler answered with a smirk. Mind controller? Well, if it has to do with the mind, then I could block it, right? I'd ask her to train with me later.

"_Really_?" Jake asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, she was used to persuading people to do what ever she wanted as a human, and now--"

"It's my gift." Melody finished, cutting him off. I hid a smile. I felt the nervous flutters of my stomach disappear as Jake put his arm around my shoulder. His warmth was so amazing to my cold skin. I looked up at my Jacob. He was smiling at me, so I smiled back. God, I love him. We walked ahead of Chay and Mel, heading for the doors.

"Tell me something Bells." He whispered.

"Anything." I promised. He figited nervously while we stood waiting for Mel and Chay to catch up.

"Uhm, nevermind." He said quickly. I frowned slightly, you cant just ask for someone to tell you something then say _nevermind_!

"Tell me Jake." I said, standing on my toes to put my arms around his neck. He looked like he was trying not to give in to the inviting look in my eyes. Fortunately for me, he failed.

"It's just that.. Last night, did I.. Were you.." He trailed off looking for the right words. Was he trying to tell me I was horrible? Would he never want to touch me again? My new developed mind raced into hundreds of possible things he could say to me. So when he answered, it surprised me.

"I wasnt bad or anything right? I mean, it was probably better when you were with--

"I havent.. I'm not.. You.. I'm a.." I cut him off stammering to find the right words. I had taken a step away from him so I could really look at him. I can not believe what he was thinking! He thought he was bad, that I had had better with..

"Jake, that was my first time too." I said quickly. "I'm just as inexperiance as you are!" That either shocked him, or embarrassed him.. Or both. Then, his face eased up a little into a small smile.

"So then.." He trailed off for a short second, "I wasnt bad?"

I couldnt help but laugh a little bit at him, "Well, sure it was a little awkward at first, but.. It was amazing, Jake." I hoped that helps. I couldnt put into words how perfect it was. His timid smile turned into that grin I love so much as he bent down to kiss me. He kissed me sweetly for about thirty seconds before we heard someone clear their throat. I broke away and there it is, Mel and Chay grining at us. Mel had that knowing grin she always gave me when it came to Jake, and Chay, was giving Jake a look I didnt recognize. Maybe it's a guy thing? I was sure it was when he winked... _Men_.

Jake and I went to the office with Melody to get our class schedules while Chay went to put his and Mel's books in his locker. After Melody told me the directions to my class, she looked at Jake's schedule. Because of our.. Distractions, this morning, we were a bit late. After this class, we would be heading to the Cafeteria, for lunch.

"Oh, Jake you can just follow Bella." She said looking between the two of us with that grin of hers, "You have the same class."

The walk to class was silent, but peaceful. My worries of Edward and his _new_ girlfriend were all forgoten while Jake was holding my hand. Every now and then, he'd look at me, and we'd share blissful smiles and I'd giggle like a school girl when he had winked at me. When we finally arived at the class, the door was closed, and I could hear the teacher inside talk about how we had two new students. I looked throught the window on the door and saw.. Alice and Emmett Cullen. They hadn't noticed me, and I knew that as soon as they did, they would be thinking one thing. _**'Bella!'**_ and I did not want Edward to know I was here. Not yet. I pulled the entire class room into my shield. That may be a little.. drastic, but no need to be reckless.

After everything was secure, I turned to Jake and smiled. He smiled too, but he knew something was up.

"What's the matter, Bells?" He whispered. I couldnt keep this away from Jacob. I love him, and I would not keep secrets from him. I would not hide things from the person I had grown to trust so much. It wasnt fair to him... And besides, the guy was too dang perceptive.

"Jacob, the Cullens are here." I whispered, letting my anxiaty show on my face as well as in my voice. His jaw tightened.

"I wont let anyone hurt you again, Bella," He swore, "I promise you that."

I took a deep breath, and tried to relax my face into a smile, "I believe you." He kissed my forehead, and walked around me to open the door for me. I walked in first, followed by him. I saw all eyes turn on me, and I knew that this was it. Do or Die. I took in a deep breath as I walked over to the teacher, with Jake on my tail. I felt the scorching in my throat. But it got better. My throat wouldnt always burn. It eased up after awhile, like with Charlie. I heard two gasps, and I didnt need to turn to know who they were.

"Hello sir," I said in my crystal voice, his eyes widened a fraction, and I was sure it was because of my _'perfection.'_

"We're the new students." Jake finished for me. I was sure that Jake shocked him too.

"Right, of course." He said after gulping. "You may sit where ever you like after indroducing yourselves to the class."

Great. Indroductions. I sighed and bumped Jacob with my hip murmering for him to go first. He laughed a little as he turned around.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake for short." He said with a grin. He stepped to he side and gestered for me to go. Curse him and his gester, I could tell by the gleam in his eyes, he had done that specifically to put me under the spotlight.

"We'll talk about this later." I mumbled, sure that he, and half the class heard me. "Hello. My name is Bella."

"Isabella." Jake corrected. I glared at him.

"Bella," I insisted, "Call me Isabella and you _die_." I could hear people laughing at our little pow wow. I was about to go sit in the back, but Alice and Emmett were there. I didn't know if I wanted to face them just yet. But before I could escape to a seat in the front, Alice pointed to a seat infront of her and Emmett. I sighed and pulled Jake's arm to drag him with me to the back. No way I'd do this alone. My action seemed to surprise them, as if they hadn't expected me to have a connection to him. As if they hadn't expected me to want to keep him with me.

I took the seat infront of Alice, while Jake sat next to me, infront of Emmett. After five minutes of torture, I note landed in my lap. I unfolded it and was met with Alice's fancy hand writting, and Emmett's messy scrawl.

_Bella! I missed you! How'd you get here? Alice saw you jump, and now you're here! - Emmett_

_Oh my goodness Bella, Emmett's right! I saw you jump, and then I couldnt see you anymore! I wanted to fly over to Forks, but Edward stopped me and said it would be wrong.. I'm so happy to see you! But why cant I **see** you? And who's your friend? - Alice_

Both shocked me, I didnt know nor did I expect them to miss me, or for them to want to see me again. I was so happy that they had at least still wanted to keep me. But Edward... He's always ruining it for me! I wrote back in my messy, girly hand writting. Maybe over the years, it wouldn't be as messy..

_I missed you guys too! I'm sorry, I don't know why you cant see me, and I wish Edward hadn't stopped you. It would have been nice to see you two, you guys are my favorite! That's Jacob, he came with me all the way from Forks._

I turned to give it to Alice, and I looked her in the eye. She hadn't mention the fact that I wasnt human, so she must not have noticed. I suppose if I were in her position, I wouldn't have been trying to see if my friend had been turned into a vampire. I saw her eyes widen, and Emmett's grin, turned into a more.. Shocked expression. Seconds later the note floated back to my lap. I notice Jake's curious eyes, but I smiled at him and mouthed _'I'll explain later.'_ He nodded.

_Bella, what happened? - Emmett_

_When? How long? Is Charlie...? - Alice._

I assumed all the questions were about my.. mortality.

_Victoria was hunting me.. I've been like this for a little less than a week, and Charlie is fine. He's safe at home, and he's not coming to hunt me down or anything.. He doesnt know what I am, but he understands that I couldn't stay in Forks for awhile._

I tossed the note over my shoulder, sure that it would land on her desk. As soon as I heard her open it, the lunch bell rung. I stood up, and faster than the other students, Jacob and I exited the class room and headed to the bathrooms. He stood by the door and waited while I put in new contacts to hide my red eyes. As soon as I came out, we walked briskly to the Cafeteria. I tried as hard as I could to keep everyone's mind locked, but after awhile, I slipped up. Entering the Cafeteria was awkward. I had Jake next to me, but all eyes were on us. As much as I tried not to notice.. I saw Edward watching me with a shocked expression as I walked pass his table with Jacob behind me.

**Edwards POV**

Today was a bit.. off. I was in class with my girlfriend Jenna, holding her hand, while I listened to Alice's and Emmett's thoughts on who would win the bet between the two. It was infantile, but they were betting on how long it would take the new girl to ask me out. Not that I cared, I had my Jenna. Bella had died two weeks ago, and as much as that hurt me, it made it possible for me to move on. None of us had seen the new girl, we only knew that there was one, and a boy too. I listened to the thoughts around me trying to see if anyone around me had seen her. It turns out, that she was late today, so no one had seen her. I listened for Alice and Emmett again and heard them.

_I wander if Rose will--_

_Jasper and I should go hunti--_

Their thoughts stopped. I was in a panic, what happened? After ten minutes of me panicing, and Jenna looking at me, thinking that it was okay, and I could tell her what was wrong, and when the lunch bell rung, I got up quickly, the whole class room had no thoughts. I would investigate it later. I heard thoughts around me, it was annoying. Everyone was obsessed with this new girl, and boy.

_Joey said he saw her outside with the new boy with her._

_I can't believe they were kissing in the parking lot._

_Bobby says its some hot chick and a big indian._

All of their thoughts were getting so annoying, so I tuned them out, and sat at our lunch table. Soon, Rose and Jasper sat down with me, and Jenna followed. She kissed my cheek and smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"What was wrong, Edward?" Jenna asked. I felt Jasper trying to calm me out of my panic, as Rose gave me a confused look.

"Its just that, Alice and Emmett.. Their thoughts dissapeared, its as if they just dissapeared. They whole class room did." I explained in a low whisper. They gave me surprised looks, and I knew that they were worried. I looked towards the door, hopping they would walk through, and instead of Alice and Emmett.. I saw Jacob Black and Isabella Swan... I'm positive the shock was clear on my face. Bella.. She was alive, but she wasnt the Bella I knew, she was like me. Pale skin, and.. No.. her eyes werent golden, not really, she was wearing contacts, but why? And why was Jacob _Black_ with her?

She tensed up, probably sensing my gaze, but ingnored me. I still couldned hear her thoughts, not even a word, but I had hoped that I could spy on her from Jacob. I listened to him and was met with silence. I was fustrated as they walked into the lunch line. She cant eat, so why was she going to wait on him? My questions were answered when he reached out and held her hand. I watched, slightly angry as she relaxed under his touch. What was their relationship? I could smell him from here, he was a _werewolf._ She promise not to do anything stupid or dangerous, so how the hell had she ended up a vampire, and holding hands with a werewolf.

I was even angrier when she wrapped her hands around his waist. They were whispering, but I could still hear them.

"Mmmmmh, Jake, why are we in a lunch line? I'm not eating. _Ever_. Especially after Charlie made me eat that pizza, and the water."

"Haha, that was funny, and that's what you get for stealing my water." He teased her, "You may not eat, but I do, Bells." Where does he get off, calling her _Bells_? Its rude and improper, he should call her Bella-- like everyone else.

"Yeah?" She was teasing him back now, "And what are you hungry for?" She smirked.

"_You_." Kissed her full on the mouth and I felt Jenna trying to keep me from breaking the table. For a moment, and only a moment, I could briefly hear and see Jacob's thoughts. He was thinking about her, kissing her, holding her, her bare skin on his. I felt discussed that he had been that intimate with my Bella. But could I call her mine? Now that I was with Jenna? His thoughts dissappeared again as she pulled away. She had a pouty face on. A face I used to see when her eyes were brown, her skin warm.

"You wreck my consentration, you know that Jake?" She said. He was laughing at her. I saw Melody go up behind them. She knows them? And I cant hear her either.. What is going on here?!

"I see you too are getting along." She jibed. Bella smiled and kissed her cheek before Jacob gave her a high five.

"Hey Mel! What's up! Where's Chay?" Jacob asked her. There he goes again, being rude and informal.

"He's saving us seats, at that table there," she pointed a empty table in the center of the room, where he was sitting; Chandler waved at them, and blew Melody a kiss.

"Jake, you go ahead and get your lunch," Bella started, "I'll go ahead with Mel." He nodded and kissed her cheek before she left to sit with Melody and Chandler. I couldnt watch this anymore. I was getting infuriated. I dont know if it was because Bella had moved on-- Which I should have been glad for, or because she was delibertly ignoring me. I turned back to my own table, where I found Jasper and Rose staring at me, confused and surprised. It was obvious that they had seen what I had seen. Jenna looked completely and utterly confused.

_Who is that and why are you so angry? How does she know Melody and my brother?_ Jenna asked.

_What is Bella doing here?_ Jasper gave me a meaningful look as he calmed my nerves.

_Why is she a vampire!_ Rose thought, exasperated. They were all looking at me, so I shrugged. Alice and Emmett walked through the door, much to my relief. But they didnt come to our table, they went to Bella.

"Bella!" Emmett laughed, hugging her tightly. I had wanted to go over them for hugging her so tightly, but she was neither mine, or human now. "I know Edward messed up, but I missed you!" That, almost made me snap the table. Jenna's cool hands smoothed mine over. I wasnt upset because he had said it was my fault, but I was mad that he was right. If I hadn't left.. Bella would be alive, she'd be _safe_, with me.

"I missed you, too, Emmett!" She laughed. When Emmett set her down, she and Alice kissed cheeks and hugged. I'm probably not allowed to do that. Emmett walked over and sat down next to Rosalie. Alice was frozen. I could hear her now, she was having a vision.. About Bella.. And me. We were in Chandler's front yard talking. Then it vanished.

"Alice, did you just.." Bella trailed off when she nodded.

"I didnt see much, but I'll try again." I could hear her thoughts, she was just happy to be seeing Bella in her visions at all. Jacob walked over and sat next to Bella while Alice was trying to see her again. Bella had disappeared again. Alice frowned and looked from Bella to Jacob, to Bella, and Jacob again.

"You," She pointed to him, "Move." She commanded. Jacob growled at her, and was about to say something when Bella put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed imediately. Just how deep was their relationship? Was it deeper than ours used to be?

"It's okay, Jake, she's just trying to do something." Bella spoke to him. I hated how she used a nickname for him, and spoke to him so lovingly. She didnt even talk to me like that unless we were having a moment.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Chay."

Alice started up on her vision, happy that she had figured out why Bella disappears. Bella and I were were in Chandler's front yard talking. She seemed upset with me, and I was pleading with her.

_"Please Bella, dont do this." I begged._

_"And what should I do, huh Edward?"_ Her tone was so cold. I've never seen Bella so harsh.

_"Please, just trust me."_

_"I did once, Edward," She scoffed, "**I dont want you**," She quoted me, "Remember that one?"_

_"Bella, you know why I--"_

_"Save it," She cut me off, "I heard you the first time."_

_"Please dont do this, dont leave, not with him!"_

_"He loves me, Edward! And I love him, more than I have, and will ever love anyone! Why cant you understand that!--_ I could no longer see Alice's vision. I looked over at them, and sure enough, she was still seeing our fight, but I couldnt hear her. What is going on here? Why has everyone's mind been dissappearing all day? Only one person has ever been imune to my gift so why is... _**Bella.**_

I turned my eyes to see what she was doing, but.. She was glaring at me. I've never seen Bella glare, I mean, not _really_. But this was, it was completely hateful. Animosity contempting violence. She hated me, I could tell. But she had blocked everyone. How did she... Of course.. She's gifted.

**Bella's POV**

Alice was having a vision, she had made Jake leave to do it. And what ever she was seeing, I didnt wan't Edward to know what she was seeing, especially not before me. I pulled her under my shield, and I knew he was figuring out that I was doing it. He looked at me. I, in turn, glared at him, with all the hate and pain I had saved up in the past year. When she finally finished, she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" She whispered, hugging me.

"Why?" I asked her, but she didnt answer, instead she flew around the table and hugged Jake. He froze up and stared at me, with the most confused look I have ever seen, I laughed at him, he is so cute!

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You, Jacob Black, have earned my approval!" She let go of Jake and kissed both of his cheeks, "I had a vision, and apparently, you're going to make her the happiest I've ever seen her!" A wide grin spread onto Jake's face.

"What'd you see, Alice?" I asked her. She looked at me and grinned.

"No way! That'd ruin the surprise." I grimace.

"Ugh. Okay, _fine_." I looked over at Jake, he looked really uncomfortable. I gestered for him to come and sit next to me again. He seemed greatful for that, Alice watched us curiously as he sat next to me, already finished with his food, he kissed my cheek and rested his hand on my knee.

"So, what is it with you two?" She asked. I heard Mel laugh at the question, probably laughing at me, before she went back to talking with Chay. I picked up a french fry that was lying on the table and through it at her. She caught it and winked at me. I shook my head at her smiling.

"Oh, uhm, several things at once." I whispered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Jake's been my bestfriend since before he was a werewolf.." I could tell from her expression that she didnt know he was a werewolf. "Then, I was his imprintee, then he was my boyfriend, and now he's my mate. So I guess he's my bestfriend/boyfriend/mate." I explained. Alice shook her head.

"So this imprint thing, is that why you're together?" She asked Jake. He shook his head.

"No way, I'm Jacob first, then werewolf. And Jacob belongs to Isabella Marie Swan." He explained. If I could blush... _Ahhh!!_ Alice had stars in her eyes. I let out a shaky breath as Jacob moved his hand to my lap, where I was fiddling with my fingers, and took my hand. He put in on his knee and trailed it up to his thigh, I gasped, what is he _doing_?! We're in a _Cafeteria_! He turned my hand over, palm side up and drew patterns with his fingers on my palm. I drew in another shaky breath. His fingers tickled my palm, and his warmth was.. God. I felt my concentration slip, and I released his mind. I dont know what he was thinking, but I would have to learn to concentrate when he's touching me.

"Come with me." I whispered, standing up and pulling him with me. I walked into the hallway, into a secluded area. I pulled him to me and kissed him with everything I was worth. He put his hands on my hips, holding me to him. He was so, so, so warm. I've probably mentioned that a million times, but it was _amazing_ to my frigid skin. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for an entrance, which I gladly gave him. His hands trailed down my hips, down my bottom, my thighs, and he pulled them up around his waist so that I was up to his height.

I looked around for a second before turning back to him with a grin, "I like the view from up here." And I did, it was like standing on a roof top, everything looks different when you're up higher. He laughed a little bit.

"Yeah? I guess it must feel strange to be so short." He joke. Short! I am not! I playfully smacked his shoulder.

"I am not! We cant all be freakishly tall werewolves."

"Right, you'd rather be a super weird vampire." I laughed at him.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Jake." I whispered. He pulled my mouth back to his, and I could feel his smile into the kiss. Oh, right, I said that to him last night; I smiled too.

**Edward's POV**

I was still staring at Bella. I had tried to pay more attention to my own table, but I was failing miserably. I watched Jacob put her hand on his thigh, I was completely discussed by the idea of Bella with that.. That _dog_! Then, I heard her quiet gasp, and I could hear Alice again. She was trying to hide her vision from me by thinking up russian food resipies. I frowned. Unfortunately, I could also hear Jacob. He was watching Bella's expression, thinking about night they shared. I wish I could puke. Bella's eyes snapped open, and she told him to come with her as she rushed out of the door. I couldn't help but keep tabs on her through Jacob. They were being far too.. Inappropriate if you'd ask me. I didnt like it, I didn't like _him_. He must have done something. Bella was never this.. _**Reckless!**_

_Edward._ I heard Alice's voice. _Sorry, I wanted to wait for her to leave before I joined you guys._

Alice said goodbye to Chandler and Melody before coming to sit with Jasper.

"So, who's the new girl and her boyfriend?" Jenna asked.

"Her name is Isabella Swan," Alice started, "She was being hunted by Victoria, and Chandler changed her. She's still a newborn, she was changed not even a week ago." Alice explained.  
A newborn? Victoria? Chandler? I dont know what I was more angry about. The fact that Chandler had changed her, Victoria had hunted her, or that she was a _newborn_ in a shcool of _humans._

"She's extremely un-normal," She started again, "She has remarkable resistance to human blood. She was able to be with charlie, her human father, the day she woke up." Wow, that is something. "And the boy, is Jacob Black," Alice had a smile on when she said his name. I dont know why she was happy, but it made me sick. "He is a werewolf who came with her from Forks. He is her mate, and the two are staying with Chandler and Melody. They've already grown quite attatched to them both."

"Uhm.. I should say hi.." Rosalie murmered getting up to leave. I couldn't help but smirk at the intresting position she would catch them in. But my smirk quickly turned into a frown. He shouldn't be allowed to touch her like that. Especially since I couldn't. It wasn't fair. But how can I be jealous of him, when I have a mate of my own?

I thought about how she must hate me now, I just left her in the forest, and then she was left unprotected against Victoria and God knows what else. And I hated that realizing this has made me realize that I owe her safety to the dogs. I sighed and listened in on Rose's thoughts. Emmett and Jenna were having some kind of staring contest, which was _completely_ idiotic considering that vampires dont need to blink, and Alice and Jasper were praising Bella for her restraint while thinking about when and if she'll snap.

_Oh God, that dog smells._ Rose thought, bringing a smile to my face. _And she's really mated to him, too_. Rosalie was following their scent down the hall and she spotted them.

_.... Uh.._ Rose's mind went blank at the site of them. I could see it in her head. Her in his arms, her legs wrapt around his waist, her hands in his hair... Far, _far_ too inappropriate.

"Uhm. Bella?" She spoke, the two looked at her with the most mortified expression ever.

"Oh, dont worry, I wont comment on that." She murmered looking down, "I just came to talk to Bella." Her glance shifted to Jacob and she glared at him. Bella frowned at Jacob and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Put me down, Jake?" Again, the sweetness of her voice towards him burnt me. It was like watching a soap opera, or like seeing two people that were completely, utterly, unreasonably devoted and inlove with eachother. I put my arm around my Jenna, I shouldnt be thinking about Bella like this, especially while I'm with Jenna. Its so wrong, and it goes against everything I know.. So why can't I let go of her?

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie Hale had just caught me in the most embarrassing position with Jake, and now she wanted to talk.

"Jake, Why dont you get our bags. The bell will ring soon." I said, smiling lightly at him. He looked at Rosalie, then back to me and kissed my nose.

"See ya, Bells, Blondie." He said before walking back into the cafeteria. Rosalie scowled at the name, but turned back to me. We stood there in an awkward silence.

"So..." I started weakly, "How have you been?"

She smiled politely, "Great." ... Okay, more awkward silence. "Bella, I need you to know something."

"What is it?" Alright, now we're getting somewhere.

"Jenna's a nice girl, and she loves Edward. He was really depressed when he left you.. But..." She trailed off. Edward was depressed? I didnt know if I should care or not.. I chose _not_. But I knew what she was getting at, and I need her to know that there's no way I would ever start things up in Jenna's relationship. She seemed nice, and I dont hate her or even _dislike_ her for being with Edward. I hate Edward for breaking my heart, no matter what he thought he was doing, he ruined my life. I've never been in so much physically emotional pain. And it's not just me, him hurting me, affected my family. And I didn't even _completely_ hate him, because all of that brought me to Jacob: The person I wanted to be with for eternity.

"Rosalie, I wont go to Edward. Not even if he wanted me, I could _never_ love him again." I said sternly. She looked surprised.

"He hurt you that deeply?" She asked seeing the pain in my eyes. I never noticed how perceptive she was.

"You have no Idea, Rose." I felt my throat burn in an odd way, my voice broke and my breath hitched in my throat. I dont know what was happening, I wanted to cry, but I didnt know how in this body. Everything felt wrong. Rosalie wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and I wrapt mine around her waist. I was dry sobbing on Rosalie Hale's shoulder, that is something I'd never expected in life.

"Tell me Bella, tell me what happened." Rosalie and I sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. I told her about the voice, the hole in my chest, I told her about jumping off the cliff, I told her about Jacob, and how he saved my life in so many ways. I told her about how much I'd scared my parents, and my friends. I told her everything. I couldnt believe this, but I was confiding in _Rosalie_.

"Dont worry Bella, I know it hurts, but you have Jacob now, and I can see the dog loves you, so I wont give him _too_ much of a hard time." She said. I looked up at her, why did she _care_ about what happened to me? About my love life, my past depression?

"Why are you talking to me Rosalie?" I whispered, my voice was still cracking, "I thought you hated me." She looked surprised that I had come to that conclusion.

"I'm sorry," She started, "I must have behaved like a monster, but I do care, Bella, and I'm sorry that you have to be frozen like me, Alice, and Esme. It was possible for you before, you could have had a future with your Jacob. He could stop phasing, and you two could have grown old together, watched your children grow up.. But now..." She trailed off.

"Does it bother you?" She asked me, "Not to have children?" ... I hadn't thought about that.. My body couldnt change. It couldn't provide what the baby needed.. But did I want children?

"I'm happy with Jacob." I said, confident. She smiled.

"I wish I was that strong. Alice is like you, too. You both are confident that as long as you have Jacob and Jasper you can get through eternity with out children. You're happy as it is. Esme and I.. Well, we've wanted children since we were human." Rosalie talked with me about her human life until the class bell rung.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella." Roasalie said standing up and looking down the hall, where Jacob was walking towards us. I would have said goodbye to Rose, but she was already leaving back to the Cafeteria. Instead, I looked back to Jacob, who was carrying both our bags, and watching me wearily. We stood there watching eachother until the hall way emptied... I got up and ran to him, jumping into his arms, trusting that he would catch me before I slipped onto the floor, which he did, but the force of my jump knocked him back, taking me down with him.

"Fancy meeting you here." He joked, He frowned when I didnt laugh with him, "Whats the matter? You look so serious." _Perceptive_.

"I love you so much, Jake, _so much_." I told him, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. I could feel the pulsing of his heart through his veins, and I could hear his heart spead up, but even then, the thought of biting him made me feel sick. I just wanted to stay here with him, like this forever.

"I love you too, Bella." I smiled into his neck. I was happy that he wasnt afraid of me, not even when I had my face so close to him, my teeth, so close to him.

"I was scared, Jake." I whispered, "When Chandler bit me. I was afraid of what would happen." And now I was damned to eternal existence. An eternal nuisance. Would anyone still be there? or would I be alone forever?

"I love you no matter what Bells." I smiled. Jacob stiffened beneath me, and I could see out of the reflection in his eyes. Standing behind us, was Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen. I sighed and sat up so that I was stradling him, and then stood up and stretched my hand down to help Jacob up. He let me pull him up, but kept my hand in his. We turned to Jasper and Edward. I ignored Edward and looked at Jasper.

"Bella, how do you control yourself like that?" Jasper asked, "You just had your face to his neck, and when I felt your emotions, you didnt even feel thirsty, you resisted that and instead you felt.." He stopped in mid sentence and slightly looked at Edward, as if afraid to upset him. But I wanted to know what I felt, in clear definition, and not just the butterflies.

"What?" I asked, taking a small step towards him. My action had him tense, and I smiled slightly. Same old Jasper. He lightened up and smiled at me.

"You were feeling undying love, Bella. That's another thing I've never seen before. After Rosalie left after you, Alice told me about imprinting. I've never seen such a bond between two people. And even more, you're natural enemies." He had a wry smile on. Edward clenched his teeth. Well thats what he gets for listening. No one told him to stalk me, he should be with Jenna. He cant just follow me around and let her heart break.

"It is something, huh?" I felt Jacob squeeze my hand, and he was looking at my eyes, not into them, but at them, and I was guessing that my contacts were disappearing. Jacob let go of my hand and reached into my bag for another contact box. I let him gentally place them on my eyes.

"Completely trusting." I heard Jasper whisper. I turned to him and smiled. Edward just stood there, unmoving and silent. I had to admit that I liked it better that way.

"You know Jasper, I've never hugged you. You were always afraid you'd bite me." I raised my arms and stepped towards him. He laughed and murmered something that sounded like, _'Now I think you may bite me.'_ Before he crossed the distance between us and pulled me into his embrace.

"You should come by after school, Bella." He whispered in my ear, "I know Esme will want to see you."

---

The rest of the day had gone off without a hitch. Mel and Chay went home without us when we asked them to let us walk. It was hard to get them to agree, but after a while they left.  
Jacob and I walked home holding hands talking about what happened with Alice and Emmett with the note passing, and with Rosalie. It was adorable how he wanted to know everything about my day.

"Do you miss your friends in Forks?" He asked.

"Well, I miss Angela the most." Or maybe just _only_ her.. "Oh, and Mike! How will I go on?" I said with exagerated longing. He glared at me for a minute.

"Not funny, Bells." He said trying not to smile. Jake wasnt the only perceptive one. haha. Oh, I just remembered... I wasnt used to this, but I wanted my revenge.. I was concentrating really hard, and trying not to let it show. I used my other power, the one that was harder to control. Jake and I were having a staring contest, so that made it easy to disguise my concentration as a poker face.

Walking through the snow had it's advantages. I was trying to shape three snowballs behind my back, and keeping them in the air was hard enough. When I finally got the shape right, I tried to concentrate on hiting him with them. His face was priceless when they smashed into his face. I fell back laughing.

"That's for trying to put me in the spot light in class earlier!" I laughed. And of course, Jake wasnt the type to just let it go, which initiated a full out snowball fight all the way back to the house. Jumping tree to tree using it for cover while we through wet, crunchy snow at eachother. I was throwing snow, my ice hands didnt melt the snow, but Jake, his snow was wet and drippy. It was really laughable. We finally made it back to the house, and before we could knock, Chandler and Mel opened the door giving a _'Why the hell do you look like a drowned cat'_ look. It made me and Jacob break out into a new round of laughs.

**Jacob's POV**

I was having so much fun with Bells, I didnt ever want be with anyone else. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I know that its a bit srange, considering she's my natural enemy, but I couldnt bring myself to care. Even if she bit me, my last words as I died of vampire poisoning would be, _"I love you, Bells."_ Which was weird. I was weird. I was turning into such a... I dont know. I was all whipped I guess, but I wouldnt want it any other way.

Melody went upstairs with Bella to get her cleaned up, while I followed Chandler into the kitchen. He had cooked up a baked potato.

"Thanks man." I said as he handed me the plate.

"No problem," He grinned at me, "You two make alot of noise you know that?" He joked with a suggestive look in his eyes. I choked on the bite I had just taken. I forgot that vamps dont sleep.

"Man, you're so gross!" I said blushing. Which I hated doing.

"What are you talking about?" He said innocently, "I was just talking about your laughing. We could hear you two laughing from miles away. What did _you_ think I was talking?" He asked with that same suggetive look. My blush worstened.

"Ugh. You suck." I said, completely mortified.

"We're going to the Cullen's place in a little while." He whispered. I had told him about how Edward left Bella, and broke her. He told me that I had done an amazing job of fixing her, and that she seemed really happy, almost glowing. I was glad that I could fix her, that I was the one to heal her. He was rather unhappy with Edward for hurting her though. I'd be pissed too if I met someone, who I'd grown fond of and found out that my sisters boyfriend had broken her heart... Wow. Small world.

"I'm going with you." I told him. No way I'd let Bells go there alone. I'm the silent suport. She can handle herself, but I'd feel safer if I were there. Plus I'd probably go crazy if Bells left to their house and I didnt know where that was. It would destroy me if something happened to her.

This imprinting thing, it made us-- our relationship-- like a flower. I'd be the sun, stem, flower, and leaves; I'd provide for her. And she'd be the roots, she'd keep us grounded, and without her, without the roots, I'd shrivle up and die.

"Of course you are." He said simply, "Ya know, Jake, you're really whipped." I laughed at him.

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

--

We were ariving at the Cullen's place. And as soon as I opened the door, the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Sure I had smelled them at school, but here, where they lived, it was much more concentrated. Chay and Mel's place reeked too, but I got used to them. So now, I've got some more stink to get used to. In all honesty, they all smelt funny, but it was easy to get used to. And Bella, her smell was familiar, just different. And I'd been with her so much, that she didnt even stink to me.

"You okay Jake?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, it just sucks that I need to breath here." I joked. She laughed at me and waited on Bells to get out of the car. When she did, they walked together up to the front porch, leaving me with Chay.

"Alright, Jake, lets go in."

**Melody's POV**

We were walking up to the Cullen's home, and I was sort of worried about Bella. I had overheard Jake and Chay talking about Edward, and I would be really pissed at him if he hurt her or Jenna. I knocked on the door, expecting Esme to answer, like normally, but instead, Rosalie answered. She looked at me, and then Bella, and they smiled at eachother.

"Come in." She said, leaving the door open for the boys. I walked in looking for Alice and found her watching Jasper and Emmett arm wrestle. She looked up at me and smiled, and beamed at Bella.

"You came!" I laughed at the child-like expression of excitement on her face. Bella hugged Alice, and went over to Emmett and Jasper. She whispered something in Emmetts hear, and his face was mortified. She laughed as that one moment of weakness lead Jasper to victory. I really wanted to know what she said to make him that embarrassed..

"That was messed up, Bella." He said hugging her.

"I know." She smirked. It was fun to watch them interact with Bella. I looked around the room, from Bella and Emmett chatting, to Jasper, Chandler, and Rosalie watching wrestling on T.V.  
to Jacob and Alice talking. That surprised me. Jake was uncomfortable around the other Cullens, and Hales, but he and Alice were growing buddies. They were whispering so I couldnt make out everything they said over the T.V. and Emmett's laughter, but it sounded like they were talking about Bella. Emmett and Bella walked over to them. They both immediately quieted.

"So this is Jacob." Emmett started, looking at him in apprihention. "You're her mate, huh?" Even though I couldnt see his face, I knew he was giving him a teasing look.

"Yeah, thats right." Jake said, smirking.

"She any good?" He asked. Jake blushed, and had a sort of dazed look on his face, and Bella smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Emmett!" She whined.

"What?" He asked shrugging, "Did you know me and Rose smashed three houses?"

"Emmett!" Rose whined, throwing the T.V. remote controler at his head.

"Hey, it's true." He said grining. I wanted to join in on this embarassing story. I gave bella a teasing look, and walked over. She smacked her hand against her forehead, knowing that I was going to embarass her.

"That reminds me, Bella, I'm surprised that your room is still standing at all." I said, grining at Emmett, who bursted out laughing.

"Well, well, it seems we have visitors." We all turned to the door that was opening. Carlisle and Esme walked in and smiled at me and Chay, then looked over to Jake and smiled politely, lastly, their eyes landed on Bella and widened.

"Bella!" Esme darted across the room and hugged her close, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Bella hugged her just as fiercly, "Esme! I missed you!"

"Oh, my! You're a vampire!" Esme said in amazment, "You look amazing, Bella." And she really was a pretty vampire.

"Thank you, Esme." She smiled shyly. That's my Bella, cant take a complement cuz she's too modest.

"Carlisle," Bella started, walking over to him, "It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too, Bella." He took the few steps necessary to reach her, and embraced her. I smiled at them, and looked over at my Chay who was looking back at me with a soft loving smile. I love that boy. He stood, and came to hold my hand, and gave me a kiss on the lips. Jacob was still spaced out from Emmetts quesion, which was really hilarious. I looked out of the window, and saw Edward and Jenna walking towards the door. Well, this ought to be funny. And to my surprise, they came in, and Jenna was going to walk towards Bella, but Edward ushered her upstairs... Well, there goes my good laugh.

**Edward's POV**

Jenna and I walked in and I listened in on everyone's thoughts. Rosalie was embarrassed from Emmett's question, Jasper and Alice were watching Esme and Carlisle, who were re-uniting with Bella. Melody, was expecting something funny to happen, Chandler was staring at Melody, absorbing her radiance. He loved her, that was obvious.. His mind thought back to Emmett, Bella, Jacob, and Rosalie. From what I could tell Emmett had questioned Bella and Jacob's love life and talked about his and Rose's therefore embarrassing both Bella and Rosalie, and Melody made a comment as well. I looked at Jacob out of the corner of my eye, he had a slightly dazed look on his face since after Emmett's comment.

His thoughts flooded out to me. And to my dismay, he was thinking about his un-spoken answer to Emmett. Bella's pale body under his russet one. His arms around her. Her hands in his hair. Her legs wrapped around him. Their laughter as they clumbsily rolled off of the bed. Her hair on his face. Them smiling into their passionate kiss. This was too much, I was ready to run upstairs, but I heard Jenna's thoughts.

_Oh, that's Bella, I should say hi, indroduce myself!_

To be honest, it was selfish and childish of me, but I didnt want Jenna to talk to Bella. Bella to talk to Jenna. I put my arm around her and led her upstairs. We were just reaching our room, when I heard someone gasp, and then a thump. Next was more gasps, a ripping noise, and a agonized howl. I heard several people at once calling Bella's name, and more howling.

"Bella?"

"Bella!"

"Bella! Whats happening Carlisle?!"

And my heart sank. There was something wrong with Bella.

**Review! **

**_Push This Here!_**


	6. Phenomenal Number 2

Mkay, Here it is! Chapter 6!! Sorry for the wait guys.. I uhhh Kinda got grounded.. Please, feel free to enjoy this chapter ^.^ Read it.. Love it.. Review it!!

Chapter 6: Phenomenal number 2

Bella's POV

I had no idea what the hell was going on here. One minute I'm practicing my new power by trying to fix an off balanced picture on the wall, and the next, I'm in the dark. I dont know what happened. I think it happened when Rosalie walked past the picture. In my head, I saw something strange, I got a glipse of her as a human. In the cold streets. I could feel her distress, the pain, I felt betrayed and smelled the blood. I could feel Rosalie's pain as she was being violated by her suposed 'love.' The sheer pain of it almost made me cry out. But after that, everything was black.

Then there's this feeling... Its so... strange. It's like a hunger, a hunger for energy.. power. Like a greedy need to be powerful. And at the same time, It scared the shit out of me. It was like there was something inside of me, trying to get loose, from my core. The change of background distracted me as I was no longer in the dark, but light instead. I dont know which is worst, white or black. Well, lets hope it doesnt become both. The last thing I need is to be walking around in the ying-yang sign.

"Bella!" Someone was calling me name. But I wasnt focused on that, I was focused on the feeling of need, of longing. But what was I longing for? I was sudenly overwelmed by the pain I was feeling in my stomach. It wasnt like being kicked, It was like being drained of energy, like something was eating it, straight from my body leaving me weak and powerless.

Melody's POV

I gasped as Bella began to fall to the floor.

"Bella!" I called, slightly paniced as I ran over to her, a vampire fainting was unheard of. Jacob was at her side before me, catching her from falling.

"Bells? Bella? babe, talk to me!" Jake said, slightly shaking her and moving the hair from her face. Alice and Rosalie called her name in confusion and panic. Jake began to tremble, shaking furiously, vibrating almost. Carlisle took Bella from his grasp, and Jake let him. He was hyperventilating, the paniced look in his eyes just about killed me. Chay tryed to talk him down, trying to keep him from phasing, but Jake couldnt handle it. His clothes fell down like confetti as his wolf form took over. Jake made a whining noise before howling.

"Jake..." I started, but trailed off once he looked at me with that desperate gaze in his eyes he had been looking at Bella with. What could you say to someone who may have just lost their most precious person? Their everything? What could you say to someone who looked like he was about to lose his life? .. Nothing. He took a step towards me and whined again. I walked over to him briskly and hugged his massive head.

Edward and Jenna decended down the stairs and headed straight toward the growing crowd. Edward was looking tired, aged somehow. And Jenna seemed both curious and concerned.

To say Carlisle was upset was an understatment as he checked Bella over. "I dont know what I'm looking for!" He said angrily. She was a vampire. Unliving. What would he be searching for? A pulse? Her heart doesnt beat. Breathing? She doesnt necessarily need to breathe. Movement? She could be as still as a rock and it wouldnt bother her. What the hell would he be looking for? He looked into her blank unseeing eyes.

Edward's POV

Everyone was in panic. Esme was dry sobbing and hugging Rosalie. Alice was being comforted by Jasper, who was also in too much panic to offer a sense of calm to anyone else. Melody was holding the dog, Chandler and Emmett stood silently, looking aged with grief. Jenna knew nothing of what had happened, so she was terrified, suspecting the worst. Carlisle was so upset that he was grinding his teeth. He really didnt know what to do. All of the things he would have checked for Bella a few weeks ago, no longer applied since she is no longer alive.

But.. She couldnt die again right? I mean.. That's not possible. I looked towards Jacob again and visibally flinched at the pain I felt from his thoughts, so much pain. So much fear, if something happened to Bella.. If she really did die again.. He couldn't survive it. No doubt he would probably die of a broken heart. Or maybe just forefit all desire to live. Well, no one's mind was blocked, and Bella's mind was always blocked, but maybe, just maybe I could access her head.

"Carlisle." I called, he turned to me, "Let me try something."

Bella's POV

I heard a wolf, I heard my Jake. I had to get out of this!

"Jake!" I called out, only to be met with the echo of my own words, "Jake! I need you!" I began to sob as I layed on the empty white floor. I layed on my back, feeling so weak, too weak to stand back up.

I cried out as I felt something pushing against my protective white wall, the sound of it was so loud, and made me double over in pain. It was like being kicked in the face. And with that, the walls turned black once more. Then it was like a mirrage, and everything faded into place. I was standing in the Cullen's home. Everyone was crowded over something, looking so sorrowful and afraid.

"What's going on?" I asked them. No one turned.

Jake let out a paniced whine and Edward turned to him. "Nothing yet, Her mind is at a weak state, I should be able to enter with a little more concentration." Jake let out another whine, this one more annoyed than paniced. "Well its a little hard to concentrate with someone barking comments and remarks at you every second." Edward snapped. Jake let out a puff of air and sat on his hine legs, and rested his head on Mel's shoulder. She rubbed the top of his head.

"What's the matter Jake? What' going on?" I asked, only to be ignored again. "Guys?!" I yelled out, exasperated. Still, everyone ignored me. I walked up to Chandler, quite annoyed.

"Chandler, please tell me whats going on? What is Edward doing?" I looked at Edward, who was he leaning over? Was it that important, that I didnt need to be answered?

"I'm in." Edward said.

"What's happening? What's she thinking?" Carlisle asked, both tense and relieved at the same time. I looked around at everyone, Jasper had been watching Jake with a pained expression, Alice looked scared, along with Rosalie, and Esme, who was dry sobbing. Chandler looked past me with concern. Emmett's expression was confused and concerned, mirroring Jenna's.

"Its dark.. So black and blank." He answered. "I can see her body, she's lying in the dark."

Jake let out a whimper, "No, her eyes are blank, like she's not in there." A tear the size of a baseball rolled down Jake's face. Edward cried out in pain.

"What's happening Edward?" Esme asked worriedly as Edward cringed.

"I dont know, It's like something is sucking up my energy, and her protective walls are trying to kick me out at the same time." Okay, now I really needed to know who he was leaning over. I took cautious steps around him. Lying on the ground, with eyes open, wide, and blank, was me..

No.. No! How is that.. How am I.. Am I dead? Like, really really dead? Am I a ghost?!

"Jacob!" I ran to him, tried to wrap him in my arms, but I fell straight through him. No no no no no no... Okay Bella, what do I do?

"Alice!" I said to myself, her eyes were slightly foggy and unseeing. Alice! Maybe she could see me! .. Or not, in which case means I really am dead.. Alice snapped back, and stepped out of Jasper's embrace.

"Bella Swan! If you dont jump back into your body and wake up this instance, I will so tan your ass!" She yelled at my corpse. Jump into me? That could work. I'd seen it on television one day, watching a horror moving with Jake and Charlie.

Alice's POV

I had just had a vision. I saw Bella, two weeks from now, in this same stage, except she woke up. I dont know what happened, but I did know that if Bella didnt get up, everyone would keep panicing and Jake looked ready to have a heart attack. So I yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"Bella Swan! If you dont jump back into your body and wake up this instance, I will so tan your ass!" And I probably would whoop her ass if she didnt wake up. Jake let out a bark, and I'm assuming he didnt like me yelling at her, so I was ready to retort, but the look in his eyes.. Like his whole world had just shrivled up and died. He was so afraid, like a child being afraid of being left alone, abandoned.

"Jake." Bella said from the floor. My eyes darted back to Bella.

"Bella!" We all cried out, except for Jake, who let out a yip. He ran to her and nuzzled her, licking her face, ignoring her complaints.

"Bella! You're all right!" At this moment, a group hug took place, and Bella was surrounded by Chandler, Jake, Melody, and all of the Cullens, minus Jenna and Edward.

"You scared us Bella!" Emmett laughed. Bella looked at Jacob smiling, but then tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Jacob, why dont you phase back?" She asked. Jacob let out a whine and looked to the confetti that was his clothes, and Edward was ready to translate, but she didnt need it.

"So what, I'm sure you could borrow a towel, or some of Emmett's clothes." Bella looked uncertainly at Emmett.

"No problem," Emmett dashed upstairs and in half a second, he was back with cut off jeans. "I didnt know what you normally wear, so..."

"That's perfect Emmett." Bella smiled and looked back to Jacob.

He closed his eyes and shook a little, before opening them back in shock. He let out a soft bark.

"What do you mean you cant phase?" Bella yelled before Edward could say anything. I laughed at the expression on his face. He looked absolutely defeated. He frowned at me apon hearing that thought.

Jake let out another whine, and that combined with the look on his face made the answer obvious. He couldnt phase with out being calm. And he had thought he lost the most important person in his life. Jake walked around in a circle, pausing, then continuing again.

"Bella," Carlisle called, "Would you mind explaining what just happend, if you could." Bella gave another concerned look at Jake, before looking at Rosalie.

"I was in Rosalie's memory, and than blank blackness, then white blankness, then I was weak, then I was here and no one was listening to me, and I fell through Jake, and then I jumped into my body like Alice said." Everyone stared blankly at her, confused. She sighed and retold the story, with every detail.

"I see.. So It sounds like your second power has two different effects." Carlisle said, "When used on an object, you may move the object, but when used on a person, you may access their mind. Its like the opposite of your first power." Carlisle mused to himself facinated. He looked back up to her again. "In any case, it put you in a comatose stage and sucked up your energy. That's very dangerous, that energy, is the source of what keeps you alive." Carlisle explained.

"So... in short, mind hacking is bad?" Bella asked. Emmett and I laughed a little bit at her words.

"Yes, Mind hacking is bad." Carlisle replied with a wry smile.

Bella's POV

I was scared, Jacob wasnt phasing back, he was too paniced. Maybe I could soothe him. I sat down on the couch, and he put his head in my lap.

"Please phase back Jake?" I asked him, looking into his big brown eyes. "I miss you." Jake replied with a whimper. I slid from the couch onto the floor and hugged his wolf form.

"As soft and fluffy as you are, I'd like my Jake with a little less fur." I said, smiling slightly, "I'm right here Jake, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." I whispered to him. Within seconds I was hugging a very nude Jacob.

"Bells," He mumbled hugging me closely, "I'd thought I'd lost you."

"Are you kidding?" I jokked, "You cant get rid of me that easily! You're deffidently stuck with me."

"I sure hope so." He said smiling. I leaned closer to him, and was rewarded my the feel of his lips against mine. I had missed this.

"Ewww!" Emmett complained, effectively breaking our kiss.

"No one told you to look!" Jake laughed, and caught the pants Alice threw.

"Oh my God..." Rosalie started. "I just realized something horrible..."

"Horrible?" Melody echoed.

"What is it?" Chandler and Jasper asked. Edward bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jenna asked. Carlisle had retreated upstairs with Esme to do research on my 'Mind Hacking.'

"I just realized that I am never going to be able to get the smell of dog out of my house!" Rose complained, making me laugh.

"Oh sure! You can laugh about this Bella!" She said giving me a knowing look as she ran up the stairs, which made Emmett laugh before following after her. Alice and Jasper sat on the other couch, planning their next hunting trip, while Edward and Jenna were talking about colleges. Figures.

"Uhm, Bells, do you mind if I step out for a minute?" Jake ask, leaving in a hurry, before I could even answer.

"What's with him?" I heard Jenna ask.

"He.. Doesnt like the smell of being in here. He's been trying to ignore it this whole time, but he really needed some fresh air." Edward answered. Now I felt bad. Was it like that when he was with me? Was he lying when he said he was getting used to it? Or was it just because of how many vampires were here all at the same time?

"It's not that bad is it?" She asked him.

"To him.. Its horrible. It's like dead, rotting meat that someone tried to hide with strong, cheap perfume and ammonia and bleach, and icey too." I grimaced. That sounded horrible to be around. It hurt my feelings alittle to know that I was that smelly to him. I got up, ignoring the calming feeling Jasper was trying to wash me over with, and walked out into the back yard to be alone with my thoughts.

--

Sometime later, I heard footprints come outside. I was hoping for Jake, but I knew it wasnt him when I didnt hear his heart beat. I sighed and hoped it wasnt Edward when I turned around. To my surprise, it was Jenna.

"Hi," She said timidly, "I'm Jenna."

"Bella," I told her.

"Nice to meet you. I've head alot about you."

"Same here." This was really awkward, and I know I was making this hard for her, but I had Jake on my mind. I hoped I wasnt smelly. I could not believe this, I was getting depressed because I think my boyfriend thinks I stink. Ugh.

"Its a beautiful night, huh Bella?" Jenna said, coming to stand beside me.

"It really is." And it was. The white snow went into contrast with the black sky and it's stars.

"You know..." Jenna trailed off and was silent for a moment, "He loves you." She finally said, "Edward, I mean."

I should have seen this coming. "Thats too bad. I dont love him anymore-- I couldnt ever love him again. I dont trust him anymore."

"... I see." She looked down at her hands, "I want the best for him, you know? Even if that's not me, I want that. Just like you would for your Jacob."

"What are trying to say Jenna?" This girl was aggravating me. I didnt dislike her, but I didnt like where this conversation was going.

"Edward's used to seeing through everyone by their mind and actions. I can see through his actions, and I know he loves you. Perhaps more than me." Jenna gave me a sad smile, "If he was to ask you to take him back--"

"Thats not fair." I cut her off, "He didnt want me, so just because we ran into eachother, and I'm with someone else, doesnt give him the right to want me. And it doesnt give him the right to break your heart like he did mine. If he truely loved me, he would not have mated you two weeks after he thought I had died. He would not have left me in the first place, either. And if he truely loved you, we would not be having this conversation." Okay, I'll admit, that was a bit harsh. Jenna looked down again, she was holding her breath, and standing still as a rock.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "That was rude of me."

"Dont worry, Its not your fault, I shouldnt have tried to push you into him like that. I shouldnt have tried to leave him with you, before he left me for you. And I'm also sorry because that was not my initial reason for comming to talk with you. I guess.. I got scared. I dont want to be forgotten. Left behind." Like me.

".. But still.. It was till rude for me to say that." I whispered weakly.

We stood in an awkward, guilty silence until I couldn't take it. "So.. You said you had an initial reason for seeking me out?" I asked her.

"Oh right.. Uhm, I'm an expert at keeping my mind away from Edward, and also reading his mind through his facial expressions and actions. I could tell he didnt want me around you for whatever reason, and you dont have to answer me but, I mean, I would like you to, I'm just curious, so please dont be offended by--"

"Jenna, you're babbling." I interupped her, smiling.

"Oh.. Sorry. It's just.. What happed between you two?" She asked me. I could see why she would want to know, and I suppose if I were in her position, I would also want to know. So I told her about how we met. How we grew close. I told her about how he was my life, and how he promised I was his life as well. I told her about his promise never to leave me. I told her everything up until he left me.

"'I dont want you.' Thats what he said, and those words will always haunt me." I told her when I was finished. She was silent for a moment, so I looked at her, she looked caught between surprised and horrified.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." She told me before hugging me. I sighed and hugged her back. The embrace was weird. She was the mate of my ex, and also the same temperature as me. So she wasnt really cold, it would be like hugging angela when I was human. But I missed those stronger, larger, much, much, warmer arms that would suround me. The arms that I loved around me. The arms I needed around me.

"I need Jake." I mumbled. Jenna let out a laugh.

--

Later on that night, I went home with Jacob, Chandler, and Melody. Jacob got in the showe before me, and I listened to the music on the stereo. It was Clair de lune. I sat up quickly, fustrated. I dashed over and shut it off with more force that necessary, and dented it. Shit.

"Feeling grumpy?" Jake asked behind me. I turned to him, dressed in nothing but his black cut off sweat pants. I found myself wanting him again desprately, just like last night. But then, I found myself being nervous about my smell-- Cheap perfume, bleach, ammonia, rotting meat, and ice. Jeez, it sounds more brutal each time.

"I'm getting in the shower." I said hurridly rushing past him. I turned the water up till it was about as hot as Jake. Jake had been so worried about me changing, that he couldnt phase back. And I had been too weak to follow his voice. To follow his cries. Carlisle had forbidden me to use my second gift on people because of how something steals the energy from my life source. But just what was that? What was that nagging I felt as I was lost in my gift? Lost in this whole other realm, created by myself? It was a strange feeling. A feeling of raw power and greed. Lusting for more and more power.

knock knock

"Bells," Jake yelled through the door, "You stay in there any longer, and I'm comming in after you." I laughed a little and rinsed off my sweet scented soap before turning the water off. I dried off quickly and got dressed in my black panties and black tank top that reveal a little of my stomach. I opened the door slowly.

"You got a problem Jake?" I jokked, "'Cuz I'll wrestle you."

A grin spread on his face, "You, wrestle me?" He scoffed playfully. I let out a playful growl and lundged at him, jumping to 'attack' him. He caught me, and threw me on the bed. I sat up and frowned. No fair. I got up, and ran at him faster this time. That worked a bit better, I pushed him to the ground, and he took me down with him. He was up before me, and threw me on the bed again. I jumped on him, and our wrestling battle turned into a different kind of battle as his hands glided along my sides as my hands glided along his back and arms. Once more, he threw me on the bed, jumping on top of me this time.

"You really want to keep this up? You'll just keep ending up on the bed." He whispered, giving me a sugestive look.

Melody's POV

It was getting really late. As I sat on the couch reading a book, I couldnt help but laugh at the noises coming from upstairs. Chandler sat next to me.

"What in the world is that noise? It's feels like the entire house should be shaking." He commented.

"Cant you tell?" I asked him, grinning, "Jake and Bella are up to it again." I couldnt stop the laughter that escaped me, and neither could he, for he joined me.

Bella's POV

Later on that night while I layed on Jake's chest, listening to the beat of his heart, I couldnt help wondering what he dreamt of. I know I wasnt allowed to do this, but I couldnt help it. I found myself in that black room again, but this time there was a red door. Wearily, I stepped through it. I was no longer standing in a black realm. I was now standing in Jacob Black's dream.

It was beautiful, in a strange way. He dreamt of colors and faces, things said, and things thought. It was something you would expect from a child, which was strange, but still cute none the less. When the colors faded, I found myself standing before Jacob's garage. I could hear laughter from inside. Curious, I walked inside. Inside the garage, sitting next to Jake and jokking around with him as he drank soda, was me. Jake was dreaming of me! Of us! This was something we used to do together, mostly when I was human. But I was surprised when it hit me... Jake wasnt dreaming of his memory of me as a human.. I could hear his thoughts, and feel what he felt, just like with Rosalie. Jake was dreaming of me as a vampire. He was thinking of how I smelled to him, just like the old me, the human me, just a little updated. And he still loved it. I smiled as I sat down, watching his dreams, and loving him even more every second.

-

-

Haha, yeah well, there are alot of errors in this chapter. My Document Manager was being all whacky and wouldnt let me edit! Grrrr..!

REVIEW!! It speeds up the process of updating! 


End file.
